A New Friend Related
by peacemaker1210
Summary: A young teenage girl comes home from her boarding school in Japan, excited to start a new life with her sister and her father, who she hasn't seen in years. But what she didn't count on when she got back, was meeting four ninja turtles, falling in love with one of them, and starting a vendetta with an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

A new friend related

Hi guys! This is my first ever TMNT 2012 fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. I will accept good reviews on my stories and any suggestions, but if you want to say something mean, keep it to yourself, if you do it anyway, I'll just delete the comment and ban you from reviewing. I want to stay positive! Enjoy! -Peacemaker1210

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't think anybody on this site does.

**Chapter 1**

Times have changes for this kunoichi, you start out as a kindergartener with nothing and then you grow to a teenager with superpowers, although she had them her whole life. It's pretty big, same as a Tokyo airport.

There were passengers carrying luggage, people screaming at their phones, people reading newspapers or listening to music, and a teenage girl, with a school uniform, neon yellow and pink knee- high socks, silver combat boots, a blue backpack and alien powers. That would be her. She was really excited about going home to America, to her family. Well, what was left of it. Her mom died when she was just five, and her 1st older sister, won't be making the trip. She had college now.

She only graduated from The American School in Japan a week ago, now having to stay four more years. While the girl just graduated from middle school, and gets to go home. The girl shook that thought from her mind and started walking, she stopped when she saw the espresso bar, she looked at her iPod clock (given as a gift for her 12th birthday from her father). 10: 20 am, well she had ten minutes till she had to board, she could stop for a quick coffee. She walked up to the espresso bar, the man saw her and raised an eyebrow. She didn't care, she got this constantly.

She pushed up balled paper money. " Hitotsu onegaishimasu" she said The man nodded and grabbed an already finished cup and gave it to her. "Arigatō." she said. The man nodded again. She sat down at a nearby table, and took a sip, feeling instantly relaxed. She could never get over the smell and taste of japanese coffee. The first time her sister introduced her to it, she coughed a lot, causing a pandemonium. After a while, she got used to it. She put down her espresso cup, she unzipped her backpack, checking on her tessen, the only she had to protect her. 'Still there.' she thought, smiling.

She couldn't believe how easy it was to get it past security, she knew it wrong, but she had to do it in order not to attract attention. She had hidden it in her shoe, and since it was made out of iron, it made it past metal detectors. She had put it in her backpack after tests. If he knew she was leaving the country, she was dead, at least she didn't know what city she lived in. "Hikō 294 wa ima tōjō sa reru" the airport announced. 'Time to go.' she thought.

She got up and walked to the gate, finishing off the last of her coffee and throwing it away, she passed the baggage claim without even looking at it, she only had one bag, her backpack, only needing one outfit and one pair of pajamas, and school supplies for middle school. She only needed one bag to carry them all. She finally made it to the gate, a lady was waiting. "Chiketto kudasai." the lady said. " Hai, mochiron." she replied.

She handed her ticket to her. "Ah, yes. The under age. You will be put under security in the back seats." She nodded and ran the rest of the way to the plane. When she got to the plane, the guard escorted her to the back seats. She sat back, hating the idea that she had to sit here because she was traveling alone without an adult. Plus the fact that she's fourteen. She picked up a magazine and put her backpack next to her. 'Next stop, New York City.' she thought 'To my other sister and father.'

Well, what do you think? Do you have any suggestions? Just say in via: the review! I already wrote a lot of the other chapters, so I will be posting every day until I need to go back to writing. Who is this girl? Who is after her? And who is her family? -Peacemaker1210

Japanese to English:

Hitotsu onegaishimasu: One please.

Arigatō: Thank you.

Hikō 294 wa ima tōjō sa reru: Flight 294 is now boarding.

Chiketto kudasai: Ticket please.

Hai, mochiron: Yes, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonardo sat in his room reading Space Heroes comics, he was thinking about replacing them with Super Robo-Mecha Force Five comics. He thought the show was better, ever since he started watching that show, Space Heroes was pointless to him. It was boring.

Speaking of boring, he was started to get bored, 'TV? Nah, nothing is good on after ten o'clock, (AN: I have to totally agree with that) and Mikey was hogging the TV for his My Little Pony marathon. Training? Heck, no. His mind was tired after all that meditating. Patrol? Better than nothing, besides it would be good to kick some butts. Besides Raph's. He smirked at that thought.

He put his comic book gently into his dresser drawer, and walked out of his room to grab his brothers. Only to be meet with burns on the walls, trash scattered all over the floor, Raph and Mikey cleaning, and a bandaged Donnie. Uhh... was he missing something? "What the heck happened in here?" Leo asked. "Eh, long story." Donnie said. "Oh, c'mon. Tell him. You're not the one who's grounded." Raph grumbled. "Fine. I was working on another batch of retro-mutagen, when Raph and Mikey came in fighting, as usual. They bumped into the ray gun we stole from the Kraang, causing it to malfunction and shoot everywhere, to make a long story short, it shot my forearm."

"Why were they fighting this time?" Leo sighed "Raph flushed one of my comics!" Mikey tattled. "So I had to unclog the toilet using his sais!" (AN: LOL) "I wanted to let them have it, but instead they suffered the wrath of Splinter." Donnie said. Leo rolled his eyes. Of course they did. "So, anyway. I was gonna go on patrol, wanna come?" Leo asked. "Sorry, gotta wait. Me and Mikey gotta finish cleaning." Raph said "Okay, I'll meet you in half an hour at the byerley building." Leo said. "You got it." Mikey said. With that, Leo left. When he was out of earshot, Donnie said " You forgot to tell him about the possibility of you two getting yelled at." Raph growled, pushing aside his will to punch him in the face.

/

Leo ran a long series of subway tunnels until he got to the sewer tunnels, and ran a long series of turns, until he finally came to the right manhole to topside. He climbed up the ladder, and silently lifting up the manhole cover, making sure no one was looking, he climbed out, and slid the manhole back into place. He shot up to the fire escape, and lept up to the rooftop. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, block after block until he finally jumped onto the rooftop of the Byerley building.

He sat on the ledge. He suddenly remembered this was the one of the first memories he had with Karai. Pressuring him to steal that katana and refused. Everyone hated her, except him. He always thought there was good in her, and he was right. Everyone hated to admit he was right. Especially Raph, but that was normal. When she turned to the light side, he was overjoyed. But when she got mutated, it felt like a bullet went through his heart. He was positive Sensei felt the same way. 'It should have been me who fell, not her.' He snapped out of that thought quickly, he shouldn't be thinking things like that! 'Focus, Leo! Focus!'

He checked his T-Phone clock, 11: 15 pm. Really? Are they really that dense? He was just about to call Raph and ask where they were when a bunch of Foot ninjas surrounded him. "Are you freaking serious!? Now!? You're, you're gonna do this now?" he exclaimed. It was twenty to one. He had no chance. He ran for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the New York City Airport….

New York City, the big apple. It has to be the most beautiful city, besides Tokyo. At 11: 30 pm, she was surprised the city wasn't busy. So much for the city that never sleeps.

She counted the money she saved up. Two hundred dollars, should be enough to buy some new clothes. Wearing the same outfit for nine years isn't exactly enjoyable. She walked out of the airport, expected for someone to pick her up. No one was there. Well no wonder, it's half an hour to midnight. So they're probably sleeping. Might as well walk. She grabbed her iPod from the pocket of her skirt. She tapped on her Google app. "Okay, google." she said. A chime sounded. "How far the nearest hotel?" Another chime. "The nearest hotel is in 0.7 miles. " It said. It showed her the route. She was a little hungry, so she grabbed a granola bar from her other pocket. She kept on walking, unwrapping the snack and eating it along the way. She walked a very long time, admiring the scenery. The Empire State building, The Museum of Natural History, the place where the twin towers used to stand, even Lady Liberty. She admired them all, such beautiful buildings, and sculptures. As she kept on walking, she found a church-like building, it was the most beautiful building out of everyone she saw. So beautiful that she was surprised it wasn't a church. She stared at it for a while, admiring it. 'Wait, what was I doing again? Oh, yeah.' She took off again until something caught her eye. It gleamed, like sunlight of a mirror. She walked over to it, digging through the trash bin until she found it. A katana.'Whoa! Who the heck would throw this out?' She looked at the design, why did it look so familiar? She examined it, and saw a symbol that looked like a foot, and it scared her to death. The foot clan. They're here!? Oh, shoot. This was bad. Really bad. Her sister told her not to get involved with them, and didn't listen. If he knew she was here, her blood would be on those blades in no time. This was no ordinary building, this was his lair. Gotta be. There was no reason why this katana with the same symbol would be in their dumpster. She had to get out of her now. She put the katana in her backpack and started running the opposite way she came. She ran block after block until she came to Central Park. She almost forgot about this place. She looked at her GPS. This could be a shortcut. She walked under the dark shades of the trees. She walked silently, admiring the moonlight reflecting off the stone. Then she finally came to the playground. All of the best memories of her mother came here. She smiled, remembering the smile her mother had, her laugh. She remembered her other sister pushing her on the swings. That smile disappeared when she knew she would never have anymore memories with her mother anymore. She was just about to start walking again when she spotted a spooky green glow under the merry go round. Her curiosity got the best of her and she crept forward. Could somebody have dropped their flashlight under there? She knelt down and reached under the merry go round, her hands immediately found something. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a really weird canister, with a sea green liquid inside. The canister made a weird whirring sound. Suddenly shadows crossed over hers. Her eyes widened and turned around slowly. She saw three men who looked exactly alike. Pale, black hair, black eyes, and a black business suit. "The one known as human will give Kraang the mutagen that Kraang wants." One of the men said. She had no idea what he just said so she didn't move. Then they grabbed weird like gun things, the first one almost shot her in her left shoulder. She shrieked and took off running, the canister clutched to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo went and smashed every robot he could manage in fifteen minutes. He was tuckered out and panting but he kept on going anyway. But the robots just kept on coming, dang, he can't just catch a break today. This just kept happening constantly, when Shredder said he'll avenge Karai, he wasn't kidding. But Karai was Leo's family, not Shredder's. This thought just pressured him to fight harder. To show Shredder, that his way or no way isn't the answer. Karai was on his side and that's final, she made her decision, he had to deal with it. He might as well jump off a cliff. (AN: I doubt Shredder is suicidal, Leo.) He finally sliced the last robot. He bent over, panting. It was over. Even if it was one on fifty foot-bots. He smiled. Looks like he didn't backup after all. He stood up and turned around, immediately taking back what he just thought. There were twenty more foot-bots. "Oh, come on! Really!?" He took off the opposite direction. The foot-bots hot on his trail.

/

Meanwhile…..

She had never been so creeped out in her entire life. She ran, thinking of ways to lose them. 'Fight them? Possibility. Give them the canister? No, you don't know what they're gonna do with it. Use my powers? No, I promised not to use it on humans.' She spotted a dark alley. She could hide there, hoping they would lose her. She ran down the alley, immediately regretting it, it was a dead end. Thinking fast, she hid behind the dumpster, she looked at the canister of whatever those guys called it, realizing it could give away her location. She quickly stuffed it in her backpack. She zipped it back up, and sighed in relief. At least, the glow was gone. The fire escape caught her eye, leading to the roof. 'Rooftops? Best option I have.' She crawled from the dumpster, one of the guys saw her. Oh crap. "The one who needs to be stopped, stop!" he said. Dang, he was confusing. She jumped and grabbed the first bar, and lifted herself up. She climbed up the stairs and onto the roof, and made her way to the next rooftop. She took out her tessen knowing they would be following her.

/

Leo ran about twenty blocks. Man, those guys have no intention of leaving him alone, are they? He kept running, occasionally throwing a ninja star, taking out one or two of the robots. But nowhere closer to getting them all. Man, if the guys found out, he would never hear the end of it. Suddenly all went silent. He looked behind him, still running. He saw no foot-bots behind him. 'They're gone?' He was just about to stop, when bumped into something, and stumbled backwards.

/

She thought she had bumped into something too when she stumbled backwards. She looked up, rubbing her head, but was shocked to find not a something, but a someone. Another mutant? Besides her? But to be more specific. A mutant lizard! No, he had a shell. A mutant turtle!? Wow. He looked up, shocked to see her too, but looking a little afraid. She wasn't scared of him. She was a mutant too. 'Well, don't just sit here like a dork! Say something!' "Um, hi." she said, smiling. He looked surprised. "Hi." he said, kind of quietly. She could tell he was shy. Then they saw two sets of people, weird looking ninjas, and the three guys who chased her earlier. He whipped out his twin katanas, and she flipped open her tessen. "You're a ninja too!?" he asked. She looked at him. "I was just about to ask the same thing." They lept into battle. 'Two years of Jiu Jitsu and nine years of ninjutsu, don't fail me now.' she thought As he was fighting, he was watching her, he had to admit, she was really good. She fought pretty hard. For a girl. He sliced one of the guys that were chasing. Her eyes widened in horror, but returned to normal when she saw a brain thingy pop out and scurried away, wait, they were….ROBOTS!? That's when she got an idea. "Hey!" she called. The turtle looked at her. "Duck!" she yelled. He looked at her confused. "Why?" he asked. "Just do it!" she said. He ducked. Her hands glowed when her hands clenched. When she released, energy shot from her hands, she spun around, slicing all of the robots in one go. Her hands dimmed. He got up and looked at her. "What. Was. That." he asked. "Just a gift I have." she said casually. She couldn't exactly tell him she had alien powers. "Well it sure saved my shell. Thanks." He walked off. She smiled. She looked at the destroyed robots. This was one interesting city. "Hey." she turned around. "You comin' or what?" he asked. She shrugged then followed. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To my home in the sewers, it should keep you safe from the robots for a bit." he replied. "Thanks." She smiled. "So, what brings you to New York?" he asked. She looked at him surprised. "How did you know I wasn't from here?" she asked. He raised an eye ridge. "We don't have any boarding school in New York." he said amused. "Of course you don't." she said. "Well, I'm here to live with my sister and father again. I haven't seen them in years" she said. "How 'bout when we get to my home you can tell me all about it." he suggested. She smiled. "Nah, you're life has to be way more interesting." "What do you mean?" he asked "Come on. You're a teenage mutant ninja turtle for pete's sake. You're life has to be way more interesting." she said. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, how 'bout this? I'll tell you about my life. Then you tell yours." he said. She giggled. "Done." she said. They had a short silence. "So what's you're name?" she asked. He smiled. "I'm Leonardo. But you can call me Leo." he said. "My name's, August."

Finally! Done! I still have about ten more chapters to type and post. If I don't get more than ten good reviews when I'm done with that, then I will have to delete the story. -PeaceMaker1210


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sewers had to be the most disgusting place, EVER. Especially in New York City. It smelt like a garbage can full of old, rotten pig guts that sat in the sun too long. Yep, it was that bad.

"Sick. How can you stand it?" August asked. She had noticed he wasn't sickened. "I live down here for fifteen years. You get used to it." Leo replied. She was surprised. 'Fifteen?' "And, how old are you?" she asked. "Fifteen." he replied. He's fifteen? Wow. She thought he was seventeen, because of his height. She notice his shyness around her. He probably wasn't around many humans. Well, she was shy, just a little bit, of him. Not because he was a mutant, but because he was the first boy around her age she's ever meet. Being in a boarding school full of girls all of her life, she never got a chance to meet any boys. She didn't want to blow it. Speaking of blow, she was gonna blow her guts out if she didn't get to their home soon. Or as he called it, his lair. But sure enough, about five minutes later, they were at their home. It looked pretty homey, for a lair, considering the fact it was made from an old abandoned subway station. "This is nice." she said. "Thanks." Leo said. There was a short silence. " What do you wanna do?" she asked. "I dunno." he replied. Another silence. "So, what kind of things did you do?" August asked. Leo smiled

/

Soon, they were having pizza, a conversation, and laughing. "Okay, so wait, wait. You have how many siblings?" August asked. "Three younger brothers and an older sister." Leo replied. Suddenly his face turned sad. "My sister was mutated into a mindless snake." he said. August was shocked. "She was human?" she asked. Leo nodded. "How?" she asked. Leo sighed. " It's called mutagen. It works like this, you touch something, you get exposed to mutagen, then you turn into whatever you touched. But, in her case, serpent DNA got poured into the mutagen." Wait...mutagen? That sounded oddly familiar. "Um, what is mutagen exactly?" she asked casually. "Oh right. Um, it's a sea green liquid that kinda looks like it has glitter in it, and it's in a weird canister." he explained. She was shocked, her mind racing to the canister she found earlier today. Before she could say something about it, a chime went off. He picked up a domed object. She realized it was a cell phone. "Whoa! Sweet phone!" she said. He smiled. "Thanks." He answered it on speaker. "Hello?" "Leo, where are you? We've been waiting half an hour!" said someone on the other line. "You guys were taking too long. I waited like twenty minutes." Leo replied. "Well, sorry." "I told you to meet me at the Byerley Building." Leo said. A short pause."Wait...you said...MIKEY!" Then a sound like the phone had been dropped, some shrieking in the background, someone saying 'I'm gonna kill you!', then another person speaking into the phone. "Leo! Call the cops!" someone said. "I can't, remember?" Leo replied, amused. "Dang it!" Another shriek, then the call ended. "Who was that?" August asked. Leo hung up. "The first person was my first younger brother, Raphael, or Raph. The second person was my third little brother, Michelangelo, or Mikey." Leo said. "Oh." August yawned. "You getting tired?" Leo asked. "Yeah. After all, it is almost midnight." August said. "You should get home." Leo suggested. "Actually, I don't have a place to stay, and I doubt my family is even awake." August said. "Good point. Well, I could-" "Leonardo?" someone said. They turned around. August saw a mutant rat. "Who is this?" the rat asked. "Um, Sensei. This is August. My new friend. I met her tonight during patrol. August, this is Master Splinter." Leo said. She smiled. "I assume there is a good reason for her presence here?" Splinter asked. "Yes, Sensei. She and I bumped into each other while getting ambushed by the Kraang and Foot. So, I thought I should bring her down here to lay low for a bit. Plus, she has no place to stay for the night." "I see." " But what I'm really impressed by, is her ninjutsu skills. She is one heck of a fighter." Leo said. August had to blush at that. "Mmm. How many years of training have you had?" Splinter asked. "Um, nine sir. Plus two years of Jiu Jitsu." August answered. "You have befriended my son?" Splinter asked. She looked at Leo for a second before turning back to him and nodding. "As long as you keep us a secret, you are welcome here." Splinter said. "So, she can stay?" Leo asked. "Yes." "What!?" said some voices. August turned around to see three other turtles, looking shocked of what they just overheard. "Sensei, what the heck is going on? Who is this?" The red-masked turtle asked, who August assumed was Raph. "Um, guys. This is my new friend, August." Leo said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to stay overnight with us, because has no place to stay. August, these are my brothers, Raph, Mikey, and Donatello, or Donnie." "Hi." August said. "Hello." Donnie said. "Hi." Mikey said. Raph just grunted. August raised an eyebrow. What was his deal? Splinter then had a talk with Raph, while Mikey and Donnie escorted her to her room. "Don't mind Raph, August." Donnie said. " He just has problems trusting people." "Yeah, the day our sister turned over to our side, he merely tried to beat her up. He just has anger issues." Mikey said, smiling. She smiled. She immediately liked Donnie and Mikey, Leo said the people they meet always associated mostly with them, now she saw why. They both had features she thought were kind of adorable. Donnie, with his gap-tooth smile, and Mikey, with his freckles. They finally showed her the room, she thanked them and went inside. She set her backpack against the wall, and crawled into the bed. She didn't bother to pull the covers over her, she just closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

August woke up to the sound of vibration. She looked to see her phone ringing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She picked up her phone to see who was calling. Huh. She didn't recognize that number.

She shrugged and answered it anyway. "Hello?" "August? Is that you?" someone on the other line said. "Yeah." "Oh, thank goodness. Dad, she's alright." August then knew who this was. "Oh, sorry sis. Um, I had to crash at a hotel. I knew you'd be asleep." "oh, okay." "I'm only under ten minutes away, I'll be there in a bit." August said. "Okay, bye." "Bye." August hung up, and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her backpack. Then left the room. Nobody was in the living room. At least she could make it out without waking anyone up. She headed to the entrance, she was just about to leave, when she sensed someone behind her. She flipped open her tessen and turned around. Only to see Leo. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know it was you." August said, putting her tessen back. "Who did you think it was?" Leo asked. "Raph." Leo had to chuckle at that. "So, where are you going?" Leo asked. "Home, I just got a phone call from my sister." August said. Leo smile disappeared. "Oh." he said. August felt bad for him. "But, hey. Maybe we can hang out or something sometime. Maybe train together." August suggested. Leo perked up at that. "Wait, next time?" he asked. "Yeah. Totally. If, that's okay." August said. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" Leo said, smiling. Now it was August's turn to smile. "Well, I gotta go. See ya!" August said. "Bye." Leo said. She smiled and ran out the exit. Leo watched her go, he just made friends with a girl that he met last night, and now she wants to come back. He couldn't believe it. He was just about to go back to bed, when he spotted something on the floor. A katana, and not just any katana. It was Karai's.

/

August went down the opposite way she came, she remembered every twist and turn, all thanks to photographic memory, one of her powers. She found the exact manhole she had came in from the start. She climbed up the ladder, and lifted up the cover, looking out, no one. She climbed out, and slid the cover back into place, pinching her fingers in the process. "Ow!" she yelped quietly. A red line formed on her finger. She winced. But stood up. She walked out of the alley, and saw tons of people. They dressed just as weirdly as she was. She pulled out her iPod GPS, four blocks away. That's not bad. She ran all the way there, when she got there. She felt nervous, but she instantly calmed herself. She opened the door, and there was a lady at the desk. She went up to the counter. "Excuse me, mam." August asked politely. "Yes, how may I help you?" the lady answered. "I'm looking for the O'Neil residence." August asked. "Name?" "August O'Neil." "Ah, yes. They've been expecting you. Apartment 8D." "Thank you." August smiled. She went up to the elevator, clicked on the up button, and the doors opened. She clicked on the eighth floor, and the door closed. She waited for a little bit until her stop came. She walked out, and found Apartment 8D. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a tall, red bearded, middle- aged man answered. "Hi, dad." August said "Hi sweetheart." Her dad said. He wrapped her in a hug. He released her, then that's when she got a good look at him. He hadn't changed at all. He brought her inside. "April! She's here!" he called. Then a girl about the same height as dad, with a low red ponytail, yellow headband, and a yellow number five shirt walked in. August got a good look at her. August kept staring. "What?" April asked. "You've changed." August said. Last time she saw April, she was in glasses and braces. "So have you" said April. August smiled. She had changed. "Well, let's have some breakfast." her dad said. August set her backpack down and followed them into the kitchen. Waffles with chocolate syrup. August gasped. "You remembered?" she asked. "Well, of course. We would never forget the baby of the family's favorite breakfast." April said. They sat down and ate, after they were finished. "Have we got a surprise for you." her dad said. " You know I hate surprises." August said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you're gonna love this one." April said smiling. Her dad came out with a yellow gift bag. "April got this for you." he said. August looked at April, who shrugged. August pulled out the object, discovering it was a pink Macbook Pro. "Oh my God, April. I love it!" August said. She turned and hugged her sister. They smiled when she released. Her dad gave August a box. She popped the top off, she gasped at what she saw. A small, orange, female tabby kitten. She scooped it up and set her in her lab. The kitten looked up at her with her jade eyes. August smiled. "Thanks dad!" August said. They showed August her room, gave her April's old clothes, and hung out for a few more hours. "Okay, you made me an hour late for work, I hope you're happy." He got up and grabbed his coat. "Bye, you two!" he called. "Bye!" The girls said. He left. "Now that he's gone. You wanna meet my friends?" April said. "Sure!" August said excited. April got up and opened the window to the fire escape. "Using the fire escape?" August asked, unsure. "Of course, I do this all the time." April said. August shrugged and they climbed out the window and started making their way down. They jumped off, landing on the ground. "Don't tell Dad I do that." April said. August zipped her lips. August smiled. She was right, not only did her appearance change. But so did her character.

Hey guys! Sorry! No romancey stuff yet! But there will be soon! I just wanted a chapter with August and her family. So I knew before I even wrote this story that you guys were gonna be wanting to know how she got her powers, well, this chapter explains why, CAUSE SHE'S RELATED TO APRIL! OMG! Please review and/ or follow or favorite! It motivates me to go on! Thank you Dark Nightwatcher, Nachobeats823, sailormewmewinuluver, and MewMewAnimeFreak for your support. Like I said if I reach my goal, I will make sequels, one-shots, and other stories with August and the guys. So if you guys could help me out and spread the word, that would be awesome! Thanks again! -Peacemaker1210


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Note: The Author worked on this for two days, drank three cans of Cherry Coke, a half a bag of Doritos, chewed three pieces of gum, refused to read Divergent for hours, didn't take a shower, and refused to go to the bathroom for hours , and woke up at seven on a Saturday and still is working on two other chapters as we speak, to get this chapter done. She hopes you're happy.

It had been a week since August moved back in with her family. Her dad was always at work, as a psychologist, he had to be at work by ten, then be home by nine. But he was always free on Sunday.

April was always home with her. They went to the park, played their Xbox, mostly Minecraft; went to Antonio's pizza, or went and hung out with April's friends, Casey and Irma. August thought they were nice people. Casey was probably Greg's (from Diary of a Wimpy Kid) older brother, because he was a little cocky. But on the other hand, he liked hockey, and was kind of a bad boy, which reminded her a little bit of Karai, but that ship had sailed. Irma was really nice, but a little unusual. She kinda reminded August of Donnie. A little bit geeky. But August liked her anyway. But soon, really weird things started happening. April and Casey kept ditching her and Irma, just leaving them to hang out until Irma had to go home. August then went home by herself, but she didn't mind. She had plenty of things to do. Skyping her friends, Zaria , from Chicago; Peyton , from Orlando; Ursula , from Boston; and Ashley, from Los Angeles. Other than that, she texted Leo, Donnie and Mikey, she didn't even bother with Raph. Because he hated her for some unknown reason. Then, there was Minecraft, drawing, reading magazines, watch NCIS, or play with her new kitten, which she named Klunk. But tonight, there was nothing to do. She was about to text Leo for a bit, when she realized she hadn't been there for a week. She was gonna head on down there. She slipped on her new purple plaid sneakers that had once belonged to April, and headed to the fire escape, she opened the window, and was about to climb out, when April stopped her. "Where are you going?" she asked. August turned around startled. "Weren't you supposed to be hanging out with Casey?" August said. "Casey is at hockey practice. Again, where are you going?" April asked. August thought up with a lie quickly. " To Irma's. You've been hanging out with Casey so much she's starting to feel left out. But I know he would care less." August just said that to make it even more believable. April's shoulders sagged. " She is?" She suddenly looked ashamed. "Well, maybe I should probably apologize later." April said. "Yeah." August said. Now her lie just made it awkward. "Well, see ya." August said. "Bye." August climbed out, closing the window behind her, but instead of going down, she went up to the rooftop.

Her photographic memory took her back to the third alley on Broadway. She jumped down from the fire escape behind a dumpster. Making sure no one was looking, she lifted the manhole cover, and climbed inside, sliding the manhole back into place, pinching her fingers again in the process. "Ow!" she yelped. She needed to stop doing that. She jumped the rest of the way down. She wiped the access sewer water on on her hands on her shorts and made her way down the tunnels. 'Second tunnel on the right, left, go straight, left again, right.' she repeated in her mind. Sure enough she made it to the subway tunnels, which, last time she checked, were the abandoned ones. She smiled and turned left. After five minutes of walking, she finally made it to the lair. But was surprised to see no one was there. There was no way they would be out now, it's still five forty-five. "Hello? Anyone?" she called. No answer. "Leo? Donnie? Mikey? Master Splinter?" Again, didn't bother with Raph. "August?" said a deep voice. She turned around startled, but relaxed when she realised it was only Master Splinter. "Hi, Master Splinter. Where are the guys?" she asked. "We were just about to finish training with some sparring. Care to join us?" Master Splinter asked. August beamed. "Sure!" August said. She followed Master Splinter into the dojo. Since she couldn't do ninjutsu training in Japan anymore, it was nice do some in New York. She walked into the dojo behind Splinter. She admired the dojo, it was beautiful, and more complex than the one back in Japan. "My sons, someone will be joining us for our sparring." Splinter said. "Who?" Donnie asked. Splinter stepped aside revealing August. "August!" Mikey exclaimed. He ran up and hugged her. "You're back! You're back! You're back!" Mikey exclaimed. August laughed. "Good to see you too, Mikey. But, I need to breathe." Mikey instantly let go. "Sorry." He said. August gave a reassuring smile. She looked at Leo and Donnie, who smiled at her. Raph didn't look at her in the eye. But August could have sworn, that his expression had softened and he was smiling, just a little. "In position!" Splinter commanded. They all got in their fighting stances. Mikey and Leo vs. August and Raph vs. Donnie. "Hajime!" Splinter commanded. August lept up and attacked just as Leo and Mikey did. August flipped over them, catching them off guard. She hamspringed, grabbing Mikey's wrists and flipping him over to the ground. Mikey gave a weak thumbs-up. "I'm okay." he weakly said. Now it was just Leo and August. "Impressive." Leo complemented. August shrugged. "Wait until you see what I have in stores you." She smirked. Leo gave that same look right back. He lept up and attacked, she dodged. She dodged every move he could make. Until, he punched him in the gut, making him fall over. She smirked, but she knew she had to face one more turtle. She turned to see Raph, she guessed Donnie must've lost at some point. She got into her fighting stance and unfolded her tessen, and he pulled out his sais. She raised an eyebrow, now he was just trying to show off. "Kōunwoinoru." Raph said. "Ditto." August said. They both gave each other a death glare. "Hajime!" Raph lept up and attacked which August of course dodged. They both turned at the same time, Raph twirled his sais. "Since you're a girl, I'll take it easy on ya." Raph said. August chuckled. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Raphael." She charged. Raph put away his sais and did a somersault underneath her legs catching her off guard, and Raph scooped her into a bear hug, and and tight one. She struggled to get free, while Raph was laughing. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" August asked, irritated. "Immeasurably." Raph replied. August replayed in her mind what her old sensei taught her. 'Unbalance your opponent, catch him off guard. The wisest warrior wins without a battle.' An idea came to her, she didn't like it, but it was the only option she had. She bit him, hard. "OW!" he yelped, and he dropped her, and she landed on her stomach. "What the heck!?" he screamed. She rolled onto her back, and kicked him in his plastron, sending him backwards. He landed against the wall. He groaned. She pointed her tessen at him, he held up his hands in mock surrender, admitting defeat. "Very good, August." Splinter praised. She turned and smiled. "That is enough training for today." The turtles and August bowed, and left the dojo. "Dudette! That was awesome! You got guts! Nobody's had got the courage to bite Raph! Except Fishface." Mikey said. "Who?" August asked. "We'll tell you about him later." Leo said. They all sat down in front of the TV, and Mikey turned on Super Robo Mecha Force Five. August blinked. "What's this show?" she asked. "Super Robo Mega Force Five. It's the best show ever!" Mikey said. "Oh, yeah. I've heard of this show. It comes on all the time back in Japan. " August said. They watched for a while, August had to admit the show wasn't bad. She noticed Raph wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy looking at the bite mark on his arm. She rolled her eyes, why was she wasting a nanosecond teasing this guy? She turned back to the TV. "Hey guys." said a female voice. "S'up?" said a male voice. August turned around and her eyes widened when she saw two familiar faces. "April!? Casey!?" August exclaimed. "August!?" Both of the said. So this is where they go to everyday! April was so dead when they get back home! "You guys know each other?" Donnie asked. "Hey, I only meet August a couple of days ago!" Casey protested. August and April looked at each other worried. "Should we tell them?" August asked. April hesitated, but gave a defeated look and nodded. "Sisters." The girls said not quite meeting their eyes. "Sisters!?" The turtles exclaimed. Even Raph was surprised by this. "Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked. "You never asked." August said. April looked at her and raised an eyebrow at that. "Plus, technically, it's kinda your fault for not telling me you knew them." August said. "Um, actually it's your fault, because you didn't tell me she was your sister." Leo said. When August didn't come back with anything, he knew he won the argument. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys." August said. "It's alright." Donnie said. "Holy crud, the revelation." Mikey said. They all went back to what they were doing, except April and August who sat in silence. "So, how did you meet them anyway?" April asked. August sighed. "I have a story to tell you, and a long one."

Translations Japanese to English:

Kōunwoinoru: Good Luck.

Hi guys! I have awesome news! There's only one word to describe it: SEQUEL! That's right! I got it! Six people have followed me or my story, and six people favorited me or my story! I would like to thank the two other people who made this possible, and gcarlini03. This is awesome, thank you guys so much! Chapter 8 will be posted later on today, because I'm behind. I'll start making plans right now! Also other one-shots! Thanks again x 1,000,000 and one times! -Peacemaker1210


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In a few minutes, everything was cleared up with April. August brought her into the kitchen to have a private talk and explained everything about the day she met them, the three Kraang guys, the Foot soldiers, bumping into Leo, everything. The only part she left out, was the mutagen canister, she still had to figure out what to do with it. "I didn't know, what you would think about them. If you met them, but now that I know you already did, I'm relieved." August said. April put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for understanding, August. I was gonna tell you, but I was also worried as well. I was worried that you would freak out and be scared and-" "Why would I be? I'm a mutant too, and so are you." August said. "Wait, what?" April asked, confused. August sighed. "I have the same powers you do, only I've mastered them, and I knew about them." "Mastered? What do you mean?" April asked. "Mom told me about them just before she died. After school and training, I would practice every day. Until, shortly after my tenth birthday, I got it. Now I can literally bend the energy, like in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I can do things I never knew I was capable of." August explained. April's eyes widened. "Mom had them." April realised. "Yeah. She told me she was experimented on, which gave her the powers too, it happened before we were born. It became part of our DNA. Mom made me swear not to tell anyone." August said. August suddenly wept quietly. "What are we gonna do, April? I mean Dad doesn't know, big sis doesn't know." "Calm down, August. We'll keep this our secret, no Kraang can know you've mastered them, nobody can know we have them." April said. "Not even the guys?" August asked. "Especially not the guys." April said. August was surprised by this answer. "Why? They can keep a secret." August protested. "No, I mean, if you swore to mom, then they shouldn't know. One of the O' neil 's top rules is -" "Once a promise is made it's locked in your heart, unless an arrow comes through it. Yeah, I know. Sis told me, a million times." August sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean, I probably don't know my full strength yet." April smiled. "Come on, let's join the guys." They walked out of the kitchen.

/

April, August and Casey frequently visited a lot the next three weeks. August even went on a couple of mutagen hunts. She also trained with them a lot with them. Leo associated a lot with her, Mikey and Donnie a lot. Raph, a lot too. After a few weeks, they seemed to be awesome friends, they turned out to have a lot in common. Raph found out she was really nice, the bite free of charge. August loved being in the lair, it was a place where she could really cut loose and have fun. She loved being there, they love her being here, it was all good. April and August came down once more, April took off to find Casey. August only walked a few steps in, when the turtles came out of the dojo. " Aw, man. Did I miss training today?" August said, disappointed. "Yep." Raph said. August groaned and tilted her head back in exasperation. "Come on, August. You can always do training tomorrow." Leo said. August rolled her eyes playfully. " I know that. I'm just really bummed out because this is my first time." August said. They all looked at her. "You actually don't care, do ya?" Raph said. "Nope." August said. They shared a chuckle at that one. They all sat down in front of the TV and played Street Fighter. Leo vs Mikey first. Raph and August picked up some magazines, waiting their turn. Donnie went in his lab to work on something. April then came from out of the kitchen, looking a little creeped out. August noticed this and she put down her magazine. "Hey, what's up?" August asked. April looked at her. "Oh, nothin'." August raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and went back to her magazine. But over the top of her magazine, in the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Raph was peeking at her over the top of his magazine. She shook that from her mind, now she was just getting paranoid. She put down her magazine and went to Donnie's lab, Donnie loved having her in there, he said she was the perfect lab assistant. She walked into the lab. "Hey Donnie." August said. "Hey April." He said as he turned around. But once he saw August, he turned a shade of red that she didn't even know a turtle could do. "Sorry." he said, really quietly. "It's okay, and you can drop the act, I already know about your mega crush on my sister." August said. He pushed back on his desk hard. "How do you know?" he asked. August giggled. "One, what you just did. Two, the tons of blackmail Mikey has on you. Three, everyone told me. Four, the tons of pictures of her you have on your computer right now." She pointed at his computer. He glanced at it and face-palmed. She giggled. "I won't tell her, I promise." Donnie looked up and smiled. He turned back to what he was working on, it looked like some sort of serum. "Whatcha working on?" She said walking up to his desk. "I'm working on a retro-mutagen for our sister." Donnie sighed. August's face saddened as well. "I know, I heard. I'm really sorry." "But the other bad part is, I lost the formula to the perfected batch I already made, so now I have to start over." August heard him, but she was off in la-la land. She snapped out of it when she heard a whirring sound, they turned to see a white orb glowing magenta dots. "Oh no." Donnie said. He ran out of the lab and August followed. "You guys, Kraang are on the move again. We gotta go." Donnie said. "Alright, April, stay back on this one. August, you coming?" Leo said. Everyone looked at her. "Sure!" August said. The turtles, Casey, and August all ran out of the lair, they were about halfway to the surface. "Um, guys? Where's Raph?" Mikey asked. They all stopped and looked around and realised they forgot him. "Aw, crud." Casey face-palmed. "I'll go back and get him." August said. "You go on ahead. We'll catch up." "Alright, meet us at TCRI." Leo said. "You got it." August said. Once they were out of eyesight, she teleported to the wall right next to the entrance. She looked and sure enough Raph was there crossing his arms and not looking amused. She rolled her eyes. "We didn't forget you, come on." August said running out and this time, Raph followed. They made their way onto the surface and onto the rooftops. They were about ten blocks away from TCRI, a sound made August stop short. She stopped and looked around, walking backwards. She tripped over the ledge and toppled over, she closed her eyes, bracing for impact of concrete. But felt nothing, but felt some spinning. She opened her eyes to see the lime green eyes of Raphael. He saved her. He held her only by her back so she had to hold on to his shoulder for support. He let her up and had an awkward silence. "Um...thanks." August said. "No problem" Raph said in the same awkward tone. They started to run on the rooftops again. Although August was still in daze of what just happened.

Note: A large amount of water was consumed during the making of this chapter. You're welcome, guys. -PeaceMaker1210


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

August and Raph met the others on the building next to TCRI. They formed a plan about what they'll do, they'll sneak in, check security room for any cameras on what they're doing, they go stop them, and get out. Plain and simple. They fired their grappling hooks (except Casey he just used Leo's line and used his hockey sticks.) and slid to the roof of TCRI. "Alright, we split up. Donnie, you're with me. Casey and Mikey, take care of the guards on the first floor, unless their humans. Raph and August, you find an entrance up here." They nodded in unison, and they headed separate ways. Raph and August scouted the rooftops for a way in. They spotted a window, but it had a security camera in front of it, they somersaulted under it. They got to the window and Raph tried to open it several different ways, but ended up almost stabbing the window, until August stopped him. She walked up to the window and picked the lock only using a paperclip and a pair of tweezers that she borrowed from April. Raph smiled. "Nice." Raph said. "Thank you." August said. They were about to go in, when Raph T-phone went off. He answered it. "S'up Donnie?" asked Raph. "Alright, according from what I translated from the orb, apparently they don't need April for their plans anymore." Donnie explained. "Huh?" said Raph and August at the exact same time. She couldn't tell in the dark, but she thought he was blushing. "Yeah, apparently they found something, or someone I should say, that's more powerful than she is. I sent you information on her. But the reason why they're after her is, get this, unlimited mental energy, so that means-" "They can hold him captive for as long as they want!" Raph realised. "Exactly" Donnie said. "But we have a problem." Leo said in the background. "What's wrong?" August asked. "We can't find a way in." August raised an eyebrow. Then how come she and Raph did? She glanced at the window, but when she peered inside there were no Kraang whatsoever. "There's too much security, I can't hack into them. Too many security cameras are swiveling around." Donnie said. August glanced at the one in front of the door, which . 'Then how come this one isn't?' She thought. "Have you guys found a way in?" Leo asked. "No." August lied. Raph gave her a confused look, but August put a finger to her lips. Raph hated being shushed, but he obliged. "Alright, you guys stay up there and take care of security." Leo said. " You got it." August said. Raph hung up. "What the heck was that!? Why'd you lie?" Raph exclaimed. "Because something's not right. Because one, this security camera isn't even on." August said. Raph looked at the camera, she was right, it wasn't swiveling like it should be. "Two, how could this be the only way in? Three, how come there are no Kraang down there whatsoever?" August said. Raph peered inside and saw no Kraang. She was right, something was off. "How 'bout we sneak into the computer room and figure out who the person is. They obviously know he's coming since some security is down. Maybe he works here." August suggested. Raph thought it was worth a try, maybe he get to smash some bots after all. "Alright, let's do it." Raph said. They both reached for the door handle at the same time, making Raph hold August's hand (AN: O_O) They pulled back and blushed, trying not to meet each others eyes. 'Focus!' August thought. She pulled open the window and propped it open, they crawled inside. They ran along the beams on the ceiling. They jumped down to the floor, and ran to the elevator. Raph pried the doors open. "Alright, the computer room is only two floors down, and there are cameras in the elevator, so we have to climb down, okay?" Raph said. "I've done rock and rope climbing lessons, I'm good." August said. Raph smiled. They looked down the gap, August gulped. 'How far down is that?' She took a penny from her pocket and tossed it into the gap. "One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven-." _Ding! _ Raph and August looked at each other wide eyed, then looked back down into the hole. "We might want to be careful." Raph said. August could only nod. Raph jumped and grabbed a wire, August did the same and slid down like playground poles. They got to the fifty-eighth floor and jumped to the ledge of the door. Raph pried it open and August slipped inside. August lead the way and peered around the corner. She looked at Raph. "Four Kraang Droids, one o'clock. He nodded. August flipped open her tessen, and threw it like a frisbee, taking out two of the droids, and coming back like a boomerang, she caught it. Raph then jumped taking out the other two. They walked into the computer room, and August hacked in with ease. "Okay, it looks like they have 20,000 people in their database. Since Donnie texted you the info about the person, I can type it in and narrow it down to one person, and we've got their target." August said. "Perfect! Okay, first, gender, female." August typed. " Ten thousand." she replied. "Straight hair." August typed. "Five thousand." August replied (AN: To make this easier for me, I just decided to divide each result by two.) The list went on. Brown hair, 2,500 results. Blue eyes, 1,250 results. Sun beige skin, 625 results. No allergies, 312 results. Red hair genetics, 156 results. Brown eyes genetics, 78 results. A positive blood, 39 results. "That's all for DNA." Raph said. "Aww, man. Um, how 'bout family? Age?" August asked. "Doesn't say age. But has four family members." August typed. "Nineteen." "Lives less than five miles from here." August typed. "Nine" "Has left the country." "Nine." "Under the age of thirty." August typed. "Four." "Birth place is Albany, New York." August typed. "Two." August said, excited. "Mother deceased." August typed. "One!" August said. She clicked on the profile. When she saw the name, she let out a shriek and stumbled backwards. Raph was confused, but when he saw the name as well, his eyes widened in horror as well. "I knew something wasn't right! It's a trap!" August said. "We have to get out of here now!" She screamed. Raph helped her up and they ran out of the computer room. As they ran, August speed-dialed Leo, he answered on the first ring. "Hello?" "Hi, Leo, it's me." August said. "What is it?" Leo asked. "Look, I'm sorry. It is me." "What are you talking about?" "Raph and I snuck into the computer room." "What!? No,no,no,no! You were supposed to keep your guard on the rooftops. Now they probably got away with the target-" "They haven't gotten away with the target, they were planning on trapping him at TCRI, Raph and I can't get a way out. I'm the target!" August exclaimed. Leo was shocked. "Hold on, we'll be right in!" Leo assured her. "Hurry!" August cried. She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. Raph and August ran for a long time until they came to a dead end. "Oh, crud!" he screamed. Then, about thirty Kraang showed up, with a freaking laser cannon! "The one known as Raphael must surrender the human known as August O'Neil. Or else, Kraang will destroy the one known as Raphael. The one known as Raphael has the time unit known as thirty seconds to decide." (AN: Tell me if I did a great job impressioning the Kraang, in my opinion, I did terrible, they are just so dang confusing. Nickelodeon has got to fix that.) August looked at Raph. 'He wouldn't give me up. Would he?' "Time is up. Surrender August O'Neil or you will be do you choose?" (AN: Sorry. I just got lazy at that point.) "Neither!" Leo jumped up and stabbed two droids. August and Raph smiled and pulled out their weapons. The turtles, Casey, and August destroyed all of the droids. But suddenly the lights flickered, and all went dark. They heard heavy footsteps, and the clash of metal hitting against the ground. "That doesn't sound good." Leo complemented. Ten long seconds passed, then the lights came back on, they got in their fighting stances but there was no one to fight, which had everyone confused. Mikey turned and his eyes widened in horror. "Um, guys?" They turned to look at him. He picked up an object and unfolded it, what they saw chilled them to the bone. A black fan with silver lotus flowers. August's tessen. Suddenly, they heard a scream, some fighting, a gun blast, and then all went quiet. "August!" They all cried. They ran to the roof, only to be meet with the murderous face of the Shredder. "Shredder? What are you doing here?" Leo cried. "What'd you do with August?" Mikey cried. Shredder just simply chuckled and snapped his fingers. Two foot bots came up and threw someone to the ground. "August!" Casey yelled. She moaned in pain. She had many bloody gashes, scratches on her face, wounds that would probably be scars, and a burn on her arm, most likely from a Kraang gun. Shredder picked her up and slammed her against the wall on the roof. She got the wind knocked out of her and she gasped for breath, Mikey whimpered. "Tell me where Splinter is, August O'Neil. Or else, I'll kill the turtles along with you." Shredder said. The turtles and Casey were shocked that he knew her name. "Like I said said before, screw you! I'd rather die than tell you!" she shouted. Shredder narrowed his eyes. "Very well." he said. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her off the roof. "No!" they cried. August screamed as she fell. Something triggered inside Raph, and he started running. "Raph, NO!" Leo shouted. Raph didn't care, he jumped off the roof, ignoring his brother's protests. He fell without fear. He pinned his arms to the side to make him fall faster. He caught up with August and grabbed her bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Raph grabbed his extra grappling hook and fired it at the nearest building, they sailed upward just before they hit the ground. They landed on the roof softly and Raph set her down gently. He saw she was shaking with pure terror. Raph was just about to say something when she did something that shocked him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Raph gradually wrapped his arms around her. He stayed silent as August cried into his shoulder.

/

Raph and August meet the others back at the lair, they were happy they were alive. April had gone home sometime ago. Donnie took August into the lab to treat her wounds. Raph just sat in the sunken bench without saying a word to anybody. Until Splinter walked over. "How is August doing Raphael?" Splinter asked. Raph turned to him. "Hurt, a little shaken. But doing okay." Raph said. "Mmm. August knows the Shredder, I'm afraid." Splinter said. Raph nodded. "She didn't show any unfamiliarity with him." Raph said. "But with Shredder after her as well as the Kraang. The wisest solution is for her to stay here, with us. But with her kind of training, she can go out on missions with you if she wishes." Splinter said. "Hai, Sensei. It isn't going to be easy telling her." Splinter bowed his head. "I'm going to meditate on this." He said. He walked to the dojo. Raph sat there thinking, Leo noticed this and walked to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Leo asked. Raph looked at him. "Nothing. Just thinking." Raph said. "About what?" Leo asked. Raph frowned. "What would a monster like the Shredder want with August?"

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a day late! I'm just really busy with homework and school so I really haven't gotten the chance to write much. I will probably have to go with the every Saturday and Sunday schedule until I have to go back to writing. I'm really sorry guys! :' ( -PeaceMaker1210


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raph took a deep breath and peeked through the lab doors, he had to admit he was nervous. Donnie was treating her wounds with rubbing alcohol, Raph saw the burn was already in a bandage. "Ow!" August squeaked as Donnie was dabbing her cut. Donnie winced. "Sorry." She nodded. Raph took another deep breath and walked in, just as Donnie finished. "Okay, you're all set. But you'll need a couple of days to get your strength back." Donnie reported. "Thanks Donnie." August replied. He nodded and walked out. Raph finally got the strength to talk to her, as he walked past Donnie, Donnie gave him a confused look, but shook his head and continued walking. Raph approached August, she looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Raph." "Hey August, you feeling better?" She sighed. "Burn is a little sore, but I'm okay. So what's up?" Raph hesitated. "I got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear?" Raph asked. "Um, bad news." August said. He was worried she say that. "Um, because that both the Kraang and The Foot are after you, you're gonna have to stay in the lair." Raph said nervously. "What!?" August exclaimed. "Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that." Raph said. "B-but I can't stay down here! What about April, Dad, my friends, everything!" August exclaimed. She buried her face in her hands. "Don't worry, you can still go out on missions with us if you want to." Raph reassured her. She looked up at him, he was right, this was the only place where she was safe. She nodded. "We should go to your apartment and get some clothes for you, and other stuff." Raph said. She nodded. He helped her off the medical bed, her legs were a bit wobbly, so she struggled to stay up. "Whoa, steady." Raph said, catching her. She regained her balance and they headed to the exit of the lab. Raph opened the doors. "Ladies first." He said with a smile. She giggled and walked out, making Raph blush behind her back. He followed her out into the living room. "H-hey guys! W-we're going to August's apartment to get her stuff. B-be b-back in about t-twenty m-minutes." Raph said. August noticed his stammering and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. But he didn't notice, his brothers didn't take notice of his stammering however. "Okay, don't get killed." Leo said. With that, August and Raph left. It took about five minutes to get to her apartment. She opened the doors to the fire escape in April's room, luckily she hadn't went to bed yet. "I'll be right back." August said. Raph nodded. She slipped out of April's room and snuck into her own, she grabbed her backpack. 'Toothpaste, very important. Some clothes, phone charger, laptop and charger, camera and digital recorder (for blackmail proof),hairbrush, toothbrush, wait, is someone coming upstairs, no, but they could be, get out, quickly. But quietly, don't let the door slam. She quietly closed the door and was about to head to April's room, but remembered something. 'Duh, don't forget your shampoo and conditioner, you dork.' she thought. She turned around and saw April come out of Dad's room. "Hey, August, there you are. What's with the bag?" April asked. 'Oh crap, I'm screwed. Think of something quick!' "Um, Irma invited me to a sleepover." August said, innocently. April raised an eyebrow and had a face that said 'Uh, no she didn't'. 'Yep, definitely screwed.' August sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I have to stay with the guys." August admitted. April was shocked. "Why?" she asked. August explained the situation. April's expression softened. "Okay, go get the shampoo and conditioner." April said. August ran into the bathroom and grabbed the two bottles and stuffed them in her backpack. The two sisters ran into April's room to the fire escape. Raph spotted them both. "Oh, April. She was just-" August held up a hand. "Raph, stop. She knows." she said. Raph nodded. August climbed out onto the fire escape, she turned and gave April a hug she didn't want to end. But she had to go, for April's sake. She released her and turned to Raph and nodded. They jumped to the next building and kept going, and didn't turn back. April sat there for a while, thinking. She finally went inside and closed the window. She climbed onto her bed. She grabbed the book Twilight and opened to the page she left off on, and something slid out and onto her lap. It was a photo, with three girls, one taller than the others, dark hair in pigtails, dark brown eyes and one of her bottom teeth were missing. The second was herself, at age three. But the third was only a stage before the toddler, at age one. With reddish-brown hair, baby blue eyes like April, and was holding a pink blankie. August. April laid down on her bed, the photo close to her heart.

/

A ninja dressed in black watched from the rooftop across the street, foot three had been only at this for about a couple of days, and she was pushing herself to desire Shredder. She had been told she had been a replacement for his daughter, Karai, whom she heard was knocked down to third-in-command twice. She had saw everything that just happened, spying on them for information. 'Like taking candy from a baby, August has no idea who she's dealing with.' August had ruined her life, from what her parents had told her. She swore revenge, her parents enrolled her in the same school she went to, to be a mole. She had found the Shredder, she joined the foot clan. She was shocked to know that August was alive, and so was her friend. The turtle. She stood up and jumped rooftops heading back to the Foot headquarters. Shredder was going to be ticked when he found out she was alive. But that didn't matter, her plan was falling into place. Shredder trusted her, and that's all that mattered. Sooner or later, she was going to release the bait. She didn't want to hurt August, but only if she had to. After all, she was August's 'best friend'.

/

Raph and August came back around 11:00 p.m. Mikey were playing MarioKart. Leo and Donnie sat and watched. August turned to Raph. "I'm gonna go unpack." she said. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you know where the room who slept in before is." Raph said. August nodded and ran to the rooms. Raph went and sat down with the others. Mikey paused the game. "Hey Raph? Want the next round?" Mikey asked. "No thanks." Raph said. Leo raised an eye ridge. Donnie was confused by this as well. Mikey just shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza and unpaused the game. Donnie and Leo continued to stare at Raph and it was creeping him out. "What?" Raph said. "Nothing. Only, you've never turned down MarioKart." Donnie said. "He's right, you know" Leo said. "I just don't feel like playing MarioKart right now, okay?" Raph said. Donnie and Leo shrugged and turned back to watch Mikey. They watched him for a while in silence. Until Leo decided to break the ice. "Hey, where's August?" Leo asked. "Actually, I don't know." Raph said. Donnie shrugged. "You know girls dude. Packing things they don't really need like make-up and nail polish. Heck, she might even have twenty packs of eyeshadow for all I know." Mikey said. "She doesn't have any make-up, Mikey." Leo said. "Oh." Mikey said. "I'm gonna go check on her." Raph said. Raph lept off the sunken bench and walked to August's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door. "August?" he said. No answer. "August? You in there?" he asked again. No answer. He quietly opened the door, and slipped inside. Then he figured out why she didn't answer the door. She had fell asleep on the floor. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He picked her up bridal style and set her down gently on the bed. She moaned. Feared that he woke her, he hid at the foot of her bed. He heard nothing more and got up from his hiding spot, she was still asleep. He got a red blanket and put it over her. He tousled her hair and walked away. That action was just enough to wake August. Her eyes fluttered open, August saw a turtle shut the door, but didn't see a mask. But she did see a lightning bolt shaped chip in his plastron. 'Raph.' she thought smiling. She snuggled back into her bed and went to sleep.

Okay, I will start taking requests! But only for chapter ideas! I will let you guys come up with nine chapter ideas! Rules: One, No T-cest. Completely hate it. Two: Make sure it's in the T- rated zone Okay? If it's in the M rated zone, I might get grounded from it. Three: Be creative. Also, the ninja spy, will be revealed in the sequel! I decided to let you guys have a sneak peek of her. I will only be taking three requests at a time after each chapter is posted. If it sounds like something I can put in the story, I will take note of it. But only with after this chapter, and chapters 11 and 12. Thanks guys! -PeaceMaker1210


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a month with August living with the turtles. They pretty much enjoyed having her around. She was a lot of fun. Leo loved her around for training. Donnie, for experiments. Mikey, for video games and pranks. Raph, because he could find someone to beat up Mikey, plus they were, like, best friends, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He could barely focus with her around.

So in training, when it was sparring time, Leo was against Donnie. Raph against Mikey. August was watching with Master Splinter. "Hajime!" Splinter commanded. Raph jumped and attacked, Mikey fought hard, but once again, he got caught in a bear hug like August did the first time she fought Raph. "Gotcha!" Raph said. Then his eyes got caught on August, she was watching Leo and Donnie, so she didn't notice.

"Raphael!" Splinter commanded which scared the criminy out of Raph, it also got August's attention. "Focus!" Splinter commanded. Raph turned bright pink, August giggled, which made Raph turn as red as his mask. That's when Mikey took action, he licked Raph on top of his head. He recoiled in disgust. With Raph distracted, Mikey did a roundhouse kick, sending him into the wall. August winced, knowing that had to hurt. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted. "Very well done, Michelangelo." Splinter praised. Mikey knelt down on August's left and Leo on her right, they knelt down in front of Splinter.

August smiled at Mikey, who gave her back a smile. Raph caught this look and anger bubbled up inside him, not at August, but at Mikey. He should have a target on his shell right now, cause that's where he's headed. He started to growl, August heard this, alarmed. She looked behind her and saw Raph with his sais unsheathed, she could almost see his knuckles turning white. None of the others seemed to know this.

He lept up at Mikey. "Mikey, look out!" she cried. She pushed him out of the way, just as Raph's sais came in contact with the floor. August hugged onto Mikey, knowing Raph wouldn't attack him if she was there. Raph looked surprised, he groaned in defeat, threw his sais to the floor and walked out of the room. August let go of Mikey when he was gone. He hugged her. "Thanks dudette! Saved my shell!" Mikey said. "You're welcome, Mikey." August said. "Very good use of your training, August. Knowing Raphael's weakness. " Splinter praised. August smiled. "My sons and August, that is enough training for today." Splinter said, as he walked into his room.

They bowed, got up and walked out of the training room. They got to the living room and sure enough, Raph was punching his bag, harder than he ever had before. Whoa, she never seen him so angry before. She ran over to him. "Whoa, whoa! Easy Raph! You're gonna give him a broken rib cage!" August said. He stopped, panting. "What's wrong?" August asked. He frowned and looked away. "Nothin'." he said. August raised an eyebrow, knowing it wasn't 'nothing' as he said. Raph caught this look and sighed. "Look, I was just embarrassed, okay?" Raph said. August was surprised at this.

"About what?" she asked. Raph looked at her. "That I got beat by Mikey." he mumbled. "Why would you be embarrassed by that? I got seriously injured by Shredder last month, I wasn't embarrassed. " August said. "That's different. I mean, almost everyone gets defeated by Shredder, even I once did." Raph said. "You beat all of us, which is normal by now." Raph said. August rolled her eyes and and sighed. "You need to calm down, I mean, this can't be the first time you got beat by Mikey, right?" August said. Now it was Raph's turn to raise an eye ridge. "Oh." August said, blushing.

"Well, at least, that's a record right?" August smiled, innocently. Raph rolled his eyes and went back to punching the bag. 'Okay, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way.' August thought. She grabbed Raph's shoulder and hit a pressure point, causing him to spazz out then fall to the ground. "Stop it." August said.

After a few seconds, he recovered. "You don't have to keep doin' that." Raph growled. August smirked and joined the rest of the guys in front of the TV. Raph groaned, got up and followed, sitting next to her.

The tv blared, "My little pony, my little pony!" "Yay!" Mikey cheered. August eyes widened and she scrambled for the remote, she grabbed it from Mikey and changed the channel. The others collapsed in relief while Mikey groaned. "Now, with your host, Tom Bergeron!" the TV said. "What's this show?" Leo asked. August gasped and turned to them. "You guys never watched America's funniest home videos?" August asked. "No." Donnie said. "Wow." August said.

/

The guys were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe in only half an episode, which is half an hour. "Oh, oh! This is one of my favorite videos!" August said. "He's pulling off the mask…." she said. Then the baby started crying, the dad put the mask back on, then the baby stopped crying, the dad took the mask off, and the baby started crying again.

They couldn't stop laughing at that. "Wow. Now I know why you watch this show! This is better than My Little Pony!" Mikey said. Then Splinter walked in. "My sons and August." August muted the TV and they turned to look at Splinter. "I have an announcement to make." Splinter said. They gave each other a look that means 'What is it?'. "I have decided to move one of you to the Master's level." Splinter said.

August and the others were shocked, but August knew this was gonna go to Leo. He focused more on his training than anyone. "August, you will be moving on." Splinter said. 'See, I knew it, I knew-' "Me!?" August said. The guys looked at her. "Yes. I believe you are are ready." Splinter said. "But why me?" August asked. "That is for you to find out." Splinter said. August was stunned. "I-I don't know, what to think-." "Don't think, just be proud." Splinter said. He then walked back to the dojo.

Mikey hugged her again. "Congrats, dudette!" he said. "Nice!" Donnie and Leo said. "That's awesome!" Raph said. August smiled and blushed at her newfound affection. They celebrated with pizza. Then they had to go to patrol. "You comin' , August?" Raph asked. "Maybe later, I need to relax." August said. "We know, it's a lot to take in." Leo said. August smiled. They headed out of the lair.

August turned back to the TV, she watched an episode, went into her room, pulled on a hooded jacket, black gloves, and tied a bandana around her mouth and nose, and ran out of the lair to the surface.

AN: Hey guys! I just started with the fifteenth chapter, which is partially the reason why I haven't updated in a few days, plus the fact I am really busy with homework. I'm gonna have to switch over to the every weekend schedule, unless I get done with a chapter early! Thanks!

P.S. Dark Nightwatcher, where are you? I really miss you! :'(


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

August made her way up to the surface, she lifted up the manhole cover and peeked out, nobody. She climbed out and slid the manhole cover back into place. She jumped onto the fire escape and onto the rooftops. She put her hood up.

She knew she should stop being paranoid, Shredder hadn't attacked in a month, for all he knew, she was dead, and Raph had survived. But she wasn't taking the risk. She started heading for TCRI, she was only about half a mile away when she spotted the guys on the building next to the foot headquarters. She smirked and started to sleathly mo move to the building, she thought it would be hilarious to sneak up on them and scare the crap out of them.

She made it to the building and hid behind a air vent. She sat there, waiting for the right moment. But she couldn't wait, she couldn't take it. She was about to jump out and surprise them, when she heard something they said that paralyzed.

"You sure August has nothing to do with the Foot?" Leo asked. "Yeah. I've hacked their system, nothing about August in their database." Donnie said. "Dudes, Shredder's just getting cold now, tryin' to kill teens for no reason." Mikey said. "There's only one thing I can think of, and that he's doing it for the Kraang. I mean, they're the ones who are after her." Raph said.

"No, he's not." August said. The guys were surprised by her unexpected arrival. They turned around and she came out of her hiding spot. She took off her disguise, and she crossed her arms. "When did you get here?" Leo asked. "Just a few seconds ago, I was planning on scaring you guys out of your shells, but I heard a fabulous conversation, and just so you know, I'm a little ticked. You're lucky I'm not that ticked enough to beat you out of your shells." August said.

They all turned deep red. "Sorry." Raph said. 'Blushing? Huh, that's something he does kind of often, he does a weird face when he does it. Weird, when he's being weird all the tension drains from his face, and he is kinda cute. What? You're dork for thinking that, and idiot, he's right in front of you.'

She looked up at their sad faces. August's face softened. "I know you guys are trying to help me, and I respect that, but if I knew something, I would tell you." August said. They all smiled at that, and August smiled back. They had a long silence. "And….if you think I'm not involved with the foot, you're wrong." August said. There was a chorus of "What?", and "What are you talking about?". August sighed. "It was about three weeks after I started boarding school…"

/

Flashback: about nine to ten years ago…..

The bell rang, school was over. "Alright, kids. See you tomorrow!" "Bye, Miss Miko!" said the girls. They ran out of the classroom, and into the hallway. Everyone headed to the kindergarten cabins, all except for one.

6-year-old August O'Neil was heading down to the fourth grade cabin, she had to bunk with her first oldest sister. August was usually quiet, and didn't have any friends, she thought she was better off alone, and she was keeping it that way for a while.

She opened the doors and headed out to the cabins. Just as some fifth graders rushed out and pushed her, knocking her over. "Hey, Squirt. You shouldn't be here, little princesses are at Rainbow Academy the other way." said a fifth grade girl. This boarding school was girls only, and August was particularly quiet, she thought being quiet would keep girls from trying to be friends with her, but all it did was attract older bullies.

The girls still surrounded her teasing her in every way. August's face turned red, but still not saying anything. "Oh, what's wrong Tongue tied? Did you forget how to say hello?" said another girl. They laughed. "Does her royal shyness want to say something?" said a third. They kept on laughing.

Until a man jumped down from the roof of the school. The girls froze, but August didn't because she didn't know what was going on. One of the girls turned around and screamed. "It's him!" she yelled. They all turned and ran toward their cabins. August raised an eyebrow when the crowd cleared and saw no one was there.

August got up and dusted herself off, and picked up her backpack and slid it back on. Then a shadow crossed over her, her eyes widened and she turned around, seeing a man in silver armor, he also had very sharp blades. She screamed and toppled backwards, she scooted away from him until she was cornered between the school and the fence around it.

He walked over to her, she whimpered as he did so. He still had those sharp blades out, which frightened her. He stopped when he was about a foot away from her, raised his arms, August closed her eyes, but heard a shink. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he had put his blades away.

He knelt down to her eye level. August didn't say anything. "Hello." he said. August didn't say anything, but wanted to, he had a kind voice. Instead, she smiled. "My name is Oroku Saki. I have been watching you for a while, August, and after watching you, and I think you need my help." Shredder said. August was shocked. 'How does he know my name?' She gave him a look that told him she was interested.

"I know you've lost your mother,Hope. Also you are a target for many girls, am I right?" he asked. August nodded. "I know something that might help, I know a japanese battle art called, ninjutsu. It can help protect yourself and anyone who will try and hurt your family." Shredder said. August perked up. "Do you want to learn?" Shredder asked. August thought about it for a moment. She looked at him. "Yeah." she said. He stood up and helped her up, and walked her to his lair.

/

"Do you have other students?" August asked. "Just one, my daughter. She is just starting, like you are." he said. August smiled. Now she knew he wouldn't hurt her, he had a daughter of his own. They got to his lair, it had to be the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She let go of his hand and ran up the steps and to the doors. She reached for the knob when two people in black clothing jumped down and pointed spears at her. She gasped.

"Stop!" Shredder called. The men put the spears down and bowed. They opened the doors and bowed their heads. August walked inside. She looked at every single weapon they had, some she recognized from Jujitsu, some she didn't know what they were at all. They got to a door at the end of the hall and Shredder opened it.

When he did, the first thing August saw was a eight year old girl, long black hair, silver armor, just like Oroku Saki's, and features that were angelic. She was already practicing some moves. "This is my daughter." Shredder said. His daughter smiled. "Hi." August said, quietly. "I must get ready for your training. I'll be back in a moment." Shredder said. He left the room.

The two girls sat in silence for a moment. "My name's August, what's yours?" August asked. "Karai." she said. "Wow, that's a really pretty name." August said. "Thanks. But do you know what it means in japanese?" Karai asked. August shook her head.

"It means extremely severe." Karai said. "Oh,come on. You can't be that dangerous." August said. Karai flipped August, making her shriek. She hit the ground. "Ow." August moaned. "Never judge a book by its cover, as you say." Karai said. August giggled and Karai smiled. "I can tell we're gonna get along just fine."

End flashback.

/

The turtles were shocked of what they just heard. "Sh-Shredder was your sensei?" Raph asked. August nodded. "But if he trained you, why is he trying to kill you?" Donnie asked. August looked at him.

"He left little over a year ago, he didn't say why or where, but by the sounds of it, he was coming here to start that war. When he came back to Japan a couple months back, he asked me if I wanted to join the foot clan, I thought about it. But when I heard it was an assassination group, I was outraged, I told him I refused. He accused me as a traitor and tried to kill me. I barely made it out alive." she said.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Leo asked. "Telling you what happened could put you in danger." August said. She hesitated before saying something else. "Now that I've joined you, I'm in more danger than ever."

Their eyes widened and looked at the foot headquarters. They knew they were all thinking the exact same thing: 'Could they be watching us now?' "Guys, we gotta get out of here!" Mikey said. "Mikey's right, let's go." Leo said. But before they had the chance, foot-bots came out of nowhere.

The robots attacked, the guys fought back. But unusually, the robots were fighting harder than usual. Like they didn't want to fight them, which was a recurring event. Raph apparently was the only person who noticed this. He then realized with horror that it wasn't them they wanted, they wanted August.

"August! Run!" Raph yelled. "But-" August protested. "Just go! We'll be fine!" Raph said. That was all he needed to say. August ran like the wind. She jumped over many rooftops. She must've gone a mile, because she stopped to catch her breath. She maybe a good fighter, but running was not her league.

She looked up and saw two foot bots, she held a fighting stance, and waited for them to attack, but nothing happened. August was confused, but realized they weren't even functioning. "What the-?" But that was all she had time to say, cause then a rag covered her face, she tried to free herself, but one whiff of the chloroform and she was unconscious. The foot-bots powered up and they carried her into a van, piled inside, and drove away.

AN: Hey, guys. I got my PM working so you can send me your ideas on the nine chapters. Just a heads up, I only have to type up two more chapters, then I gotta write up the sixteenth chapter and type that up. So I really, really need those ideas. Thanks so much guys! -PeaceMaker1210


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey ran into the lair with worry. August hadn't been found in the city, and she wasn't answering her phone. They feared for the worst. When they got there, April and Casey were there.

"Guys! There you are!" April said. "Where's August?" Casey asked. "She's not here?" Leo asked. "We thought she'd be here before us." "OH NO!" Mikey screamed. He ran in circles screaming until he eventually ran into a wall. They usually would stare at him weirdly for a moment, but they were too worried to care.

"Oh, man! She's gotta be still out there, we gotta go find her!" Raph exclaimed. "Raph, she could be anywhere by now. I bet she's okay, because A) If she _is _being attacked, she can take care of herself." Donnie said. "And B) If she is in trouble, she would've called us by now."

"Donatello is right." Splinter said. "If August is still out there, you know she can protect herself. She is almost a ninjutsu master after all." Splinter said. "Do you understand?" "Hai, sensei." they all said. When Master Splinter was out of earshot, Raph continued with his protesting.

"But what if Shredder and Tigerclaw are out there? You saw how beat up she got last month! She'll get killed!" Raph exclaimed. Leo raised an eye ridge. "Raph, since when are you so protective?" Leo asked. They all gave Raph that same look. "What are you talking about?" Raph said. "Yeah, Raph. You've never been protective of anyone, not even me." April said. "They've got a point." Casey said.

Raph shrunk down a bit, which rarely happened. Then Mikey looked like a light bulb appeared above his head. "No way! Dudes, I know that look from anywhere! It's only happened once!" Mikey said. They all looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about?" Donnie asked. "Don't you get it? Raphie's in love!" Mikey said, mockley. Raph glared at him.

"What are you implying, Mikey?" Raph said through clenched teeth. "Don't play dumb dude." Mikey said. He turned to the others. "Guys, it all makes since. The constant blushing, the stammering, the fidgeting, and now he's being overprotective. Plus, have you noticed he's too nice to her?" Mikey said.

After listening to Mikey, now they all smirked at him. Raph rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har. Very funny." Raph said. "Huh, you really weren't lying Casey." April said turning to him. "You knew?" Leo said. "Uh huh." Casey said. "Dude, just come out with it, do you like her or not?" Mikey said. Raph felt his cheeks turning pink, he just hoped they didn't notice. "No." Raph said.

They all bursted out laughing, although April tried to stifle her laughter. "You really do like August!" Donnie exclaimed. "I do not!" Raph cried. They stopped laughing and looked at him. Raph then couldn't take five sets of eyes staring at him. "Alright! Fine! I like her! There! I said it! Are ya happy!?" Raph said.

Raph turned away and crossed his arms. "Dude, we're laughing cause we never thought you'd actually fall for someone." Mikey said. "Oh, like you haven't." Donnie retorted. "That's right, I haven't." Mikey said. Donnie was silent cause that was true. Mikey then knew he won the argument.

"Raph, you're not the only one who's fallen for someone, you know. Me, Donnie, April, and Casey have, too." Leo said. "Yeah, but the only difference between you and I, your relationship isn't gonna work out. I mean, she's our sister for pete's sake." Raph said. Leo then blushed at that point.

Donnie sighed. "Look, our point is, she's gonna be fine. You saw how fast she ran, she's probably half way across New York City for all we know." "Yeah, she's a tough lady." Casey said. They all stared at him. "What? Just a complement. " Casey said. Raph calmed down a bit. They're right. Wherever August is, she was gonna be just fine.

/

Somewhere in New York City, Location unknown...

August groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She had some memory of what happened. But she knew it would come back, chloroform didn't last long. There was light above her and she expected to be in the lair. But, why were the lights…..Pink? What the heck?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but what she saw, woke her up instantly, she felt like she was gonna faint again. The Kraang. She was trapped in some kind of tube. Her eyes widened, where was she? How did she get here? Why did they want her? She yelled, but no one even looked at her. Then she found out why, the tube was soundproof. They couldn't hear her, but she could hear them, which she found ironic and hilarious.

"Kraang, is the test subject ready for the test?" Said one Kraang. 'Test subject? Are they talking about me?' "Affirmative. Kraang's mutagen is ready." the other Kraang. "Kraang will begin the mutagen test in one and a half hours." The first Kraang said. Then he walked away.

"Mutagen test? What are they talking about? There's not even any mutagen in he-" She immediately took back what she just said. About a couple of feet from her tube, there was a large vat of mutagen. Oh no. This couldn't be happening, this could not be happening! She shut her eyes tightly. 'Maybe if I open my eyes, this will all be a dream.' She opened her eyes, still in the tube. She pinched herself, nope, not a dream.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This could not be happening, this could not be happening. She couldn't deny it anymore, she didn't want to believe it, but she had to. They were planning on mutating her.

/

Time elaspe: 30 minutes.

Oh, jeez. This was bad, really bad. She had to bust out of here. She dug in her left shoe, and pulled out her tessen. Hiding things in your shoe came to your advantage. She flipped it open, this things could even cut a speeding bullet. She swung at the glass, but it didn't even make a dent. Bulletproof and soundproof, clever.

She checked for the other weapon Splinter gave her, a shuriken. Only to discover it wasn't there. They must've took it, or she forgot it at the lair. She facepalmed, dang it! Now she was starting to wish she did keep that foot katana. Then she could slice her way out of here.

She started to pound the glass, not to break it, which she obviously couldn't do, but to slide the top of the tube off. After five minutes, the top hadn't slid an inch. She thought about the using her powers, but knew that was a dead giveaway about them. "Ugh, this is stupid. Getting my anger out? I'm starting to sound like Raph-" It clicked. Of course.

But she had no way to contact them. She buried her face in her knees, but felt something in her back pocket. She felt it, small and hard. She broke into a grin. No way. She took out her iPhone. They must've missed it. She turned it on, typed in her password, but a message popped up. '5% battery. Please plug in your charger.' "Crap." August said. 5% was not enough for a phone call.

But, wait. Where was her T-phone? She looked out and saw it, plugged into a Kraang computer. She was confused at first, but realized with horror on the computer screen was a GPS locator. They were using the GPS on her T-Phone to find the lair! She had an idea, one that will destroy the T-phone and contact the guys at the same time.

She went to her messaging app and typed up a message to send to her T-phone. "Activate automated reader." she said. It did. She smiled and sent it. She then looked out her tube at the computer. The program stopped, perfect.

"Kraang, what is wrong?" The kraang at the computer asked. "It seems that what as known as a text message has been sent to the phone." the other Kraang said. 'Well, no duh, sherlock.' August thought. The Kraang answered it. "T-phone, self- destruct." the phone said aloud. Then the T-phone shorted out.

August smiled, her plan worked. What the Kraang didn't know is, everytime a T-phone self-destructed, an alert went to the guys. In other words, they'll be on their way.

/

Everyone was waiting patiently for August to come back. She wasn't answering her phone, she hadn't called them, which was getting Raph worried. Raph read his magazine to calm himself down. Leo was punching the dummy, Donnie was on his computer, April was just finishing up her biology homework, and Casey was playing Subway Surfers on his phone, and Mikey watched TV. He was quiet until he screamed:

"Dora! The banana tree is right behind you!" Mikey said. Raph looked at him then the TV. "Are you watching Dora?" Raph asked. "Yeah." Mikey said. "I'm a guy who watches it, you got a problem with that?" "No." Raph said. Mikey nodded and turned back to the TV. "Mikey, I don't know why you like this show. It makes no sense to me." Raph said. "I mean all it teaches you, is how to speak Spanish, and how to say 'Swiper, no swiping!' when a dude breaks into his house." Raph said. (AN: My sister came up with that part, she and I laughed it off.)

Mikey glared at him, just as an alarm went off on Donnie's computer. "Guys, getting an alarm!" Donnie called. "Alright, let's go bust some Kraang!" Casey said. They were just about to head out when Donnie stopped them. "Guys, it's not a Kraang alert, it's a T-phone alert!" That caught their attention quickly.

"None of us set off an alarm." Leo said. "That doesn't make any sense." April said. "Yeah, the only ones I gave T-phones to is April, Leo, myself, Raph, Mikey, and-" He cut his sentence off. Then he started typing on his computer like a mad man.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked. "Guys, that alert came from August!" Donnie said. "Is she okay?" April and Raph asked. "I'm tracing her signal now." Donnie said. He waited a few seconds. "Huh, what's she doing at TCRI?" Donnie wondered aloud. The answer came to them at the same time.

"Oh no." Mikey said. "I TOLD YOU!" yelled a clearly ticked off Raph to Leo. "Enough! We got to get to TCRI now!" Leo said. "I'll come." said April. "Me too." They ran into the Shellraiser and got in their stations. They took off to TCRI, but Raph wanted Leo to drive faster. He could only imagine the horrible things they were doing to August.

AN: Only two more chapters to type up! I really need those ideas guys! gcarlini03 suggested a zombie invasion, but I don't think that's gonna work out in this story. But good suggestion though! I'll have to warn you, chapter fifteen may take a week at least to get posted, cause it takes me three days to write the chapters and three days to type them. So that goes with the other chapters. Bye! -Peacemaker1210


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Alright guys. This is the second to final chapter I have to type up. I said it'll take about a week to get the fifteenth chapter posted.

Also, I haven't been getting any PM's on chapter ideas, so I'm wondering if my PM is not working, so if someone please could PM me as a test, that'll be great.

Also, my brother was apparently messing with my computer, he's the one who kept up all the secret spelling mess up's in an attempt to make me look stupid, so after I'm finished with the story, I'll have to take it down and edit the chapters. Now onward with the story! -Peacemaker1210

Chapter 14

The turtles, April, and Casey drove to TCRI as fast as they could. August could be in terrible danger, she wouldn't have self-destructed her T-phone for no reason. They got to TCRI and parked in a dark alley next to TCRI, to make sure they weren't seen.

They climbed out quietly and jumped onto the fire escape on the building next to TCRI and onto the roof. They fired their grappling hooks (again, except Casey), they slid to the wall and climbed the rest of the way up. They landed on the roof.

"Raph, where was that place that you and August snuck in for the first time?" Leo asked. He had a hunch that place could still be unlocked. Raph smiled. "This way." he pointed behind him and ran that way, the others followed. They ran until they got to a small window, only big enough to fit one of them at a time.

"You sure?" April asked. Raph nodded. Donnie knelt down and quickly picked the lock, it only took him a couple of seconds. He pulled it open and propped it. They all climbed inside, they stealthily moved on the ceiling, walking on the beams. "According to the signal, she should be right in here." Donnie said. "Then where is she?" Casey asked.

They looked around for answers. "Um, guys? Is that her T-phone right there?" Mikey asked. They looked to see her T-phone right near the control panel. If her T-phone was right there, and not with August, she could be anywhere in the building.

"Oh, come on!" Raph shouted. Then the alarm went off. "Oh shoot." April said. "Raph!" Leo said. The Kraang looked up and started shooting at them. They jumped down, drawn their weapons, and attacked. They fought for a long time, the Kraang obviously losing.

"Kraang, start the mutagen test now." a kraang said. Another Kraang pounded the start button.

/

August was fast asleep, in her tube , she was dreaming about her mother, she and her were playing together, August was on the swing and her mother was pushing her, but then Purple Dragons came out of nowhere, both of the girls were frozen, the purple dragons grabbed some weapons, knives and swords.

But suddenly, their knives changed to guns, and started firing, but wait, since when do guns sound like lasers? That doesn't sound like a gun, it sounds like-. She woke up, panting. She looked outside her tube, and saw the turtles fighting the Kraang. She smiled in relief, they got her message.

She immediately started to try and get their attention. She waved her arms, trying to get their attention. "Guys! Over here!" she yelled. But they didn't hear her. She started pounding the glass, but to no avail. Then she tried jumping up and down and frailing her arms, nope.

Then she heard: "Kraang, start the mutagen test now." a Kraang said. 'No! Not now! Not now! Call it off! Call it off!' August thought. One of the Kraang pounded that stupid blue button. Suddenly, her tube shifted, it moved to the right. Right above the vat of mutagen.

It caught someone's attention. "August!" Leo cried. The others looked at him and he pointed to her. They all looked in the same direction and saw her, but saw with horror at where she was at. She screamed help inside the tube. They didn't hear her, but knew what she was saying.

Then a gas leaked into her tube, she didn't have time to hold her breath, she fell right asleep. "NO!" Raph screamed. But she was already asleep by then to hear him. April and Casey were frozen in shock. "Twenty seconds until the test begins." said a female robot voice.

The turtles tried to get to her, but all the Kraang droids got in their way. Raph was the only one who managed to fight his way through. "Five seconds." Raph lept up on the crates and onto the rim of the vat. "Zero."

The bottom of the vat fell open like a trapdoor. That was all Raph needed. He lept and grabbed August and unbelievably, he made it over the vat. Just barely missing the rim. He landed on the floor on his feet. The others ran to him and Donnie did his thing.

He checked her pulse, breathing, and heartbeat, and checked for any broken bones or other injuries, none. "She's gonna be okay." Donnie said. The others collasped in relief. "But she's gonna be really weak from that gas. It's Kraang atmosphere gas. But I have a syringe full of the antidote that will wake her up early."

"Um guys? Are there supposed to be about thirty more Kraang?" Casey asked. They looked in the direction he was looking at. Sure enough, there were a lot more Kraang. They aimed and fired. They dodged and ran.

"Raph! Get August to the Shellraiser! You can't fight them and carry her at the same time!" Leo ordered. Raph nodded and started to head to the window. "There you go Raph! Save your girlfriend!" Mikey shouted. He turned back and said. "She's not my girlfriend!" He got on the beams and ran out the window.

He ran on the rooftop and set August down when he got to the ledge. He grabbed his other grappling hook. He tied it on an exhaust pipe and threw the rest of the rope down to where his first grappling hook was. He grabbed August and slid down the rope, then he got to his first one, and slid that way(Didn't realize he used Leo's. Oops.). He then ran the rest of that rooftop, then walked down the fire escape. Then jumped on the roof of the Shellraiser, opened the top hatch, and climbed inside.

He set August on the cot in the back of the Shellraiser. He pulled Donnie's toolbox from under Donnie's seat. He opened it, there was a couple of vials, some worksheets, but ironically, there was only one syringe with a blue liquid. 'Wow, you coulda been more specific, Donnie.' Raph thought. He grabbed it and took the safety cap off. He walked up to her and knelt down, he injected into her outer thigh, as he seen Donnie do it thousands of times.

He put the syringe back in the toolbox and shoved it back under the seat. He waited a couple of minutes in his station. He heard a moan in the back and looked. August was sitting up on the cot. He ran over to her. "August? You okay?" Raph asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." August said. Then her eyes widened and she looked at her hands.

"Saved you at the last second." Raph said smirking. She stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything. Until August hugged him. He stood there for a moment, stunned. But hugged her back. They released each other, and just sat in silence. Raph played with his sai, not looking at August.

Until, August kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he blushed worse than he ever had before. 'Did she just-? Oh my gosh, she did!' Raph thought He turned to her and August smiled a little, having a tint of pink on her cheeks as well. The others came in just right then and there.

"August! You okay?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, a little woozy, but fine." August said. Casey had decided to be in Raph's station for that day. April decided to help Donnie out a little bit in his station. Raph sat next to August in the Shellraiser until they got home. August had decided to go to sleep and April and Casey went home.

The guys noticed that Raph was acting a little weird since they got back. But they all decided to go to bed as well. The next day, at breakfast, August was still asleep. Raph hadn't stopped grinning, and Leo was freaked out by it.

"Hey." Leo said. Raph looked at him. "What's up with you?" Leo asked. "Nothing." Raph said. He put his plate in the sink. He'll tell him later, he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

AN: This is the last chapter I need to type up. I've already started on chapter fifteen. But it still may take a week.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since August's capture and she had been super happy of not getting mutated. So happy, she wouldn't stop smiling or making the guys laugh. But today was different.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were in the living room watching cartoons. They've been doing this since little kids, and they still haven't outgrown it. Splinter was still sleeping. Mikey came into the living room on his skateboard. He stopped it just a few feet away.

"Morning bros! Gonna make breakfast! Who wants pancakes?" Mikey said. The guys cheered and ran to the kitchen. But stopped when they got to the entrance. August was still in her pajamas, a green, light blue, and white shorts with an orange T-shirt, she was already putting her dishes away from _her_ breakfast.

She put her plate away and turned to the doorway. "Hey." August said in a tone that was not at all cheery. She squeezed past them and headed into the living room and didn't even look back at them. The guys were confused.

"Huh, well that was weird." Leo said. "What's up with her?" "I dunno. Maybe she and April had a fight or somethin'." Mikey said. "No, the last conversation they had was two days ago. She was just fine." Donnie reasoned. Raph bit his lip but said nothing, that was nothing like August.

She had been so cheery lately, and had always greeted them with something like 'Hey loverboys.' or some other sentence that made them chuckle. She had also lost the childish glint in her baby blue eyes.

"Raph!" Donnie exclaimed. "Whoa, what, yeah?" Raph said. He was obviously distracted, which made Mikey and Leo chuckle. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Do you know anything?" Donnie asked. Raph shook his head.

They all stood in silence for a few minutes before Mikey walked over and grabbed the pancake mix and other makings. The others went and sat down at the table. Raph had his head rested in his hands.

About twenty minutes later, they all went back into the living room and saw August on the tire swing. She looked like she just took a shower, because her hair was damp and was a very dark brown. She had on bootcut jeans, a light blue long sleeve shirt, and a navy blue short sleeve jacket. She had the book 'Divergent' in her lap.

"This always cheers her up." Mikey whispered to make sure August didn't hear him. "Hey August? Wanna play MarioKart?" Mikey asked, casually. Leo thought that was a good idea, August's favorite game was MarioKart , just like Raph. Leo smiled, maybe that was partially the reason why he was head over heels in love with her, because they had some stuff in common.

August didn't even look at him. She just simply shrugged. "I don't care." August said. All of their eyes widened in disbelief, August never said 'I don't care' to anyone. Ever. No matter how upset she was, which was really rare. Donnie looked at Mikey, who looked a little hurt. He walked over and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Donnie nodded over to the Wii, which made Mikey smile.

As they played, Raph looked over at August and the only thing she was focused on, was her book. Raph sighed, what was wrong with her? About after half an hour, Splinter came in. "My sons and August, it is time for training." Splinter said. "Hai, Sensei." The turtles said. "M'kay." August said.

She flipped off the tire swing and walked to her room to get her tessen. "What is wrong with August?" Splinter asked. "That's just it, Sensei. We don't know. She's been acting like this all morning." Raph said. "Perhaps, maybe we should ask her after training." Splinter said. "Obviously, something is wrong." "But sensei, you know how stubborn she is, she'll never tell us." Leo said.

Before Splinter had a chance to respond, August walked back in and nodded. They all walked into the dojo and training went as normal as usual. But when August beat them again, she didn't have that smirk that she always had. When training ended, the guys decided to pull her aside, they were concerned, they needed to know.

"August, can we talk to you?" Leo asked. August hesitated but shrugged, but didn't say 'I don't care.' again. They walked into Donnie's lab, where all the others were there as well, Leo shut the door behind him, because it was sound-proof so Splinter couldn't hear them talking. He knew Splinter wouldn't let her go until she told him the truth, and didn't want to make August uncomfortable.

"What is it?" August asked. "What's wrong?" Leo said. August blinked but didn't say anything, as if to say 'Nothing.' They seemed to get the message that she was debating whether to tell them or not. "Come on, August. We're worried about you. What's going on?" Donnie asked very gently. August opened her mouth, but then closed it. Then she burst into tears and ran out of the lab, slamming the door behind her.

The guys were stunned. They suddenly felt bad that they asked her, if she didn't want to tell them, they should've respected that. "I knew this was a bad idea." Raph said. The guys went back into the living room, they heard August sobbing in the dojo. "Should we go talk to her?" Mikey asked. "No Mikey. Leave her be." Leo said. Then Splinter walked into the dojo. "My sons, how did it go?" Splinter asked. "Not very well, Sensei." Donnie said.

"We gently asked her what was wrong, but she started crying and ran off into the dojo." Leo said. "Hmm, perhaps asking her wasn't the best idea." Splinter said.

"Yeah." Raph said. "I'm going into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Michelangelo?" Splinter said. "Pancakes are still on the table, Sensei." Mikey said. Splinter nodded and headed toward the kitchen. The day went on, and August never came out of the dojo.

"Hey guys!" April said as she walked in. "Dude! You have talk to her!" Mikey blurted out. April looked at him like he was crazy. "Wha-" "Yeah! It's August. She's been acting like seriously weird!" Raph said. "Weird how?" April asked. "She's stopped being cheery, she's barely spoken to anyone, she didn't smirk when she beat us in training, and she just hung out on the tire swing the whole day. Until after training, when we asked her what's wrong, she started crying and ran into the dojo. She's still there." Leo explained.

April smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay guys, just because of that doesn't mean anything." "You didn't let him finish." Donnie said. "She said IDC!" April's smile disappeared and her eyes widened. "I don't care?" The guys nodded. "August never says that!" April said. "That's what I thought!" The guys said together. April looked saddened. "Well, I guess that means she doesn't want to see Klunk-" "Wait, who's Klunk?" Raph asked as the others sat down.

April opened up the satchel on her right shoulder and out jumped a four-and-a-half month old orange tabby kitten that had jumped so far, it landed on Mikey's lap who was in between Donnie and Leo with Raph standing behind Mikey. The kitten looked at them before cocking his head. "Meow." The kitten said as if to say 'Hi'. "Awww." they cooed.

April smiled. "She's Klunk." April said pointing at Klunk. "She's so adorable!" Mikey said. Mikey pet her and Klunk purred. She then jumped on Mikey's shoulder and onto his head. She then jumped into Leo's lap. He then pet Klunk just as August walked out of the dojo. Klunk then jumped off of Leo's lap, and started jumping up and down over and over again, meowing each time she jumped.

But August went over to her room as if she had heard nothing. Klunk stopped jumping and the others looked surprised. But Klunk looked confused. She then ran after August and followed her into her room. Her door was a crack open so it was easy for Klunk to squeeze through. She crawled up onto August's bed where she lying down and her left arm was dangling over the side of the bed.

Klunk saw how sad she was and jumped up on her bed and curled up next to her chest. August looked at Klunk and stroked her fur, hoping it would make her feel better. "Sorry I ignored you, Klunk. I'm just a little sad." August said. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Go away." August said. "It's April. Can I come in?" August didn't reply. April came into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I didn't say you could come in." August said. "You didn't say I couldn't." April said. "You know it irritates me when you say stuff that I say." August said. April shrugged. August looked at her. "Did the guys send you?" August asked. "Depends, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" April asked. August scowled. "Who said I was gonna tell you?" August said. April frowned. "August O'Neil, I am your older sister, and I am deeply concerned about you."

August sighed and sat up. Klunk jumped into her lap. April came and sat next to her. August looked at her. "Do you know what day today is?" "Yeah, July 24th." April said. "Well, yeah, that. But its something other than that." August said. "What are you-" August pointed at the picture on her nightstand. April looked at it. Her father, 5-year-old April, 3-year-old August, and their, oh. Now April knew what this was about.

April sighed. "I know. I miss her too." "You wouldn't understand." August said. April looked at her. "What are you talking about? She's my-" "No,no. I mean you would understand that. It's just, you weren't there. I was. I was ten feet away from that hospital bed, when it happened. You don't know what it's like, when you relive that same nightmare, every year on the same day all your life. You don't know what it's like to be traumatized." August said.

April was shocked. "But Dad said-" "Dad said that to avoid a situation like this." August said. "Oh." April said. Now April knew this was one of the things that her father and August had in common. They were haunted by the same thing. "I'm going to visit there tonight." August said.

"What?" April said. "April, I've been wanting to since I got back. I visited her every week, but when I left, it felt like I was letting her down." August said. "Okay." April said. August and April hugged. "Thanks for talking to me, April." August said. "No problem." April smiled. August gave a weak one back. Just as April was about to leave, when August spoke up. "By the way, can you not tell the guys about our talk? It would just be best to keep this between us." April nodded. "Of course." August laid back down on her bed, Klunk still right next to her.

April shut the door. She stopped by the end of the hallway to the living room. 'Acting lessons, don't fail me now.' April thought. She took a deep breath and plastered on a disappointed face. She walked into the living room and sat next to Donnie. "Well, how'd it go?" Leo asked. April sighed. "She didn't tell me anything." April lied. "You serious?" Raph said. "She said that she was tired and didn't get much sleep. But I call bullcrap." April said.

"I seriously thought she was gonna tell you." Donnie said. April looked at him. "So did I" April said. They sat in silence for a bit before April's phone rang. "Shoot. It's Irma. I need to get to softball practice. See ya." April grabbed her satchel and waved. "Bye." The guys said. She ran out. The guys decided to have dinner. Leo started to make ramen noodles. When Klunk ran in and started jumping up and down and meowing again. "What's wrong, Klunk?" Mikey asked.

Klunk ran towards August's room and they followed. When they got there, August was not in her room, that was the first thing they noticed. But Klunk was looking at the air vent that was open. Mikey followed her gaze and saw it. "Uh, guys?" They looked at Mikey and he pointed at the open air vent.

Their eyes widened, and Donnie grabbed a crate and stood on it. He raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a cat toy. Just then, the door slammed. Leo ran to it and twisted the knob. "It's locked. The air vent thing was a distraction." The guys could only come up with one person that would do this. August. "Why doesn't she want us to find out so badly?" Raph wondered aloud.

"Sensei! Sensei! Help! Help!" Mikey said, pounding on the door. "Are you nuts? If Sensei hears-" Donnie started to say, just as the door opened. On the ground sat Klunk. "Meow." Klunk said. They looked at her in astonishment. Mikey scooped her up and looked into her jade eyes. "Thank goodness August adopted you." "You can say they that again." Raph said. They ran out of of the room and Mikey gently placed Klunk on the couch on the way out. They went their usual route to the surface.

They made their way to the first rooftop. "Alright, there's three places where she could've gone. Her apartment, Casey's apartment, or the park. Donnie, you take April's. Mikey and I will take Casey's. Raph, you take the park. If you see her, contact me." Leo said. They nodded in usion. Raph took off toward the park. He jumped several rooftops before coming across to the park.

He looked all over the place but nothing. He headed back to the lair, he had only gone a couple of blocks when he saw someone in the cemetery. 'Who would be out here at this time at night?' Raph thought. He jumped down from the roof to get better look. The person knelt by a grave and put her hood down. He couldn't believe it. It was August!

What the heck was she doing here? He hid behind a tree to see her better. "Hi mom." August said. 'Mom?' He looked on the name on the gravestone. He then knew why she was here. The gravestone said: 'Hope Katherine O'neil. Mother, Scientist, and a lovely wife. August 14th 1974 - July 24th 2003. She will be dearly missed.'

Raph could hardly believe it. August wasn't even in boarding school when her mom died, but April was. 'Wait, July 24th that's today-oh.' Raph felt really sorry for her, he bet she barely remembered any memories of her. "So that's why you disappeared." Raph said aloud, too loud. August gasped and turned around.

August blinked, looking as if she was surprised to see him. Then she sighed. "Yeah." She turned back to the gravestone. "That's also why you started crying and took off when we asked you what was wrong." Raph said. August nodded. "So, why did you lock us in your room?" Raph asked. August then turned to look at him. "Because I didn't want you to follow me. How in the world did you get out?" August said. "Klunk." Raph said.

August then raised an eyebrow. "Klunk opened the door?" August asked. "We have no clue how, but she did." Raph said. "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand how it feels to be traumatized." August said. "Traumatized?" Raph asked. August wiped the moisture from her cheeks. "I was there when she died." August admitted.

Raph was shocked. "August, I-" "You don't have to say anything, Raph." August said. "No, Splinter knows how it feels. He-" Raph said. "No he doesn't Raph!" August yelled as she stood up. Raph flinched as if he had just been slapped. "Because I killed her!" August yelled, and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"August?" Raph said. "It was my fault! I was helping her cook! I spilt that stupid olive oil near the burner! The countertop burst into flames! We made it out, the fire department took us to the hospital, but she passed away an hour later from lung collapsion. I killed her, it was all my fault, Raph!" August buried her face in her hands. Raph wrapped her in a hug, and she cried into his plastron.

She looked at him. "Please don't tell April! She'll hate me! I know she'll hate me!" August said. "Now you listen to me, August. April would never blame you. I wouldn't either. April would understand. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. You need to stop thinking that it is." Raph said.

August knew by the sternness in his voice that he was telling the truth. "Come on, we should head home." Raph said. August ran back to the grave and said two words she thought she would never say again. "Bye mom." August said. Then went back to Raph and the two went home.

**/**

Both of them headed home together. The others were relieved that they made it home and that she was alright. She had decided to go to bed, she had a long day. But before she made it to the hallway, she thought of something. "Hey guys." August said. They turned to her. "Sorry I acted like a total jerk today." August said. "It's okay. I don't blame ya, dudette. I woulda acted the same way." Mikey said. August smiled, the first one they saw all day. "Thanks guys." August said. Then she walked to her room.

"Wow. It's actually pretty sad." Donnie said. "Yeah, I mean thinking that it was your own fault that your mother died while watching it. It's no wonder that she's been acting like that all day." Leo said. "Tis very sad indeed." Splinter said. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. "You should go to bed my sons." Splinter said. "You have training tomorrow." "Hai Sensei." they said in usion. They headed off to bed.

Raph was about to head in his room when his eyes went to the room across the hall. He slowly walked over and knocked on her door. August opened the door. She had on red, black, and white shorts, with a neon yellow shirt. She also had a ponytail in. Wow, she looked hotter in a ponytail.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Raph asked. "Yeah, doing great." August said. "I thought I might want to check on you." Raph said. "Believe me, I'm fine." August reassured. "Okay. Well, good night." Raph said, he walked to his door. "G'night." August said. She picked at her cuticles. "Raph." He turned to her. "Thanks." August said. "For what?" Raph asked. "For comforting me during that, you know. You're the only person who's said that." August said. "No problem." Raph said.

Then August kissed him on the cheek again. Raph's reaction this time, however, was his eyes widening, and a tint of pink was forming on his cheeks. "Night Raph." August said. "Night." Raph said. August walked back to her room and shut the door. Raph had a little smile on his face. "Oooooooooooh!" Raph's eyes widened again and he turned to the other bedrooms where each of his brother's heads were peeking out of their rooms. "That was adorable!" Mikey said. Leo had a devilish grin on his face while Donnie was trying so hard not to laugh. Raph scowled. "Shut up."

AN: Hey guys. I've got bad news. I've decided to decrease the chapter number to six more, because I haven't gotten any chapter ideas. I have come up with ideas for the last four. Just PM me if you guys have any ideas. : ) Bye! -PeaceMaker1210


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Things had been going better for the guys and August. August had gone back to her cheery self, Klunk had been coming over more often, and she was happy about it. Klunk spent most of her time playing with Mikey and August, sometimes, Leo. Never Raph and Donnie, Raph was always too busy punching his bag or making goo-goo eyes at August, which the others found hilarious. But August never seemed to notice, the guys found it ironic that August never noticed Raph's crushing, but April noticed Donnie's, which caused Donnie to be mad at them to no end for two days.

It had been another week with August and the guys living together. They had a blast through and through. "Hey, my bros!" Mikey said. "Wanna skate?" The guys cheered. "Sorry, guys, can't today." August said. "Aww, why?" Mikey said. "I've got a school orientation today." August groaned. "I start high school in two weeks." "Oh, man. I totally forgot." Raph said. "I did too." August said.

"When is it?" Leo asked. "In about half an hour." August said. "Aww." They all groaned. August smiled. "Okay, how 'bout when I get back, then I'll join you, deal?" August asked. They all looked at each other for a second. "Deal." Donnie said. August smiled and went to her room to get ready.

Raph smiled. Then it disappeared when Mikey started making kissy noises. He growled and lept at Mikey, causing him to scream. They beat each other up while Leo and Donnie sighed and face-palmed. The fight stopped when August came back into the living room. They stood up straight and tried to look all innocent, August rolled her eyes and looked at Donnie. "They were fighting again, weren't they?" August asked. Mikey and Raph looked at each other stunned.

"Yeah." Donnie sighed. August raised an eyebrow at Mikey and Raph, which made them blush, then she smirked and headed to the stairs of the manhole. She climbed out of the short-cut manhole and waved to them before sliding the lid back into place. She walked out of the alley and kept walking down the sidewalk. She called a taxi and he stopped at the curb. She climbed inside. "Where to?" The driver asked. "Roosevelt High School." August said. The driver nodded and started driving. They rode in silence.

/

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the high school. August gave the driver a tip, thanked him, and he drove away. August made her way to the entrance, she pulled on the door, but it was locked. She pushed the airphone button, a few seconds later, the door opened. August saw that the office was the first room, so she went there. She went up to the desk. "Yes? Can I help you?" The lady there asked. "Yes, um, my name is August O'neil, and I came here for the orientation." August said.

"Yes, just have a seat there." The lady said, pointing to some chairs near the window. August saw a girl her age sitting in one of them. August walked and sat in the the chair next to her. This girl had long black hair worn down, plus a streak of a blue highlight. She had green eyes, and pale skin. She was just a few inches shorter than August, she had pink and black wide-rimmed glasses. She was wearing a cut-off denim skirt with black leggings, and a turquoise ruffled tanktop with white ballet flats. She also had lime nail polish on.

"Hi." The girl said. "Hi." August said. "You go to this school?" August asked. "Well, going. I just came back from my grandmother's place, I spent the summer I missed the orientation." she said. "I came back from my boarding school in Japan. I moved back in with my sister and dad. So, I also missed orientation." August explained. "Hey, don't worry about it, some people miss orientation all the time." the girl said, smiling, showing her bright white teeth.

"By the way, I'm Alexia Langinstein, or Lexie for short." she said. "I'm August." August said. "Hey, did you say Langinstein, as in, _Irma _Langinstein?" August asked. "Yeah, you know her?" Lexie asked. "Yeah, she's my sister's friend." August said. "You're April's sister?" Lexie asked. "Yep." August said. "And you're Casey Jones' friend?" Lexie asked. "Yeah." August said. "He hates Irma for some reason, I don't know why." Lexie said.

"Well, Casey and I are also friends with this boy." August said, hesitant. "What's his name?" Lexie asked. 'Shoot, I was worried she was gonna ask that.' August thought. "Donnie." August said, plainly. "What about him?" Lexie asked. "Well, he's just like Irma, they're both, don't take this the wrong way, but their both...what's the word?" August said. "Geeky?" Lexie asked. August nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I can't really argue with it." Lexie said, giggling. "Well, Casey just can't stand two geeks in his life, plus the fact that she has to go along with them, every time Casey tries to win over April, on their little 'dates'." August said, putting air quotes around 'dates'. Lexie giggled. "Casey likes April?" Lexie said. "So does Donnie." August put in, giggling as well. Then a man came out of the office next to them.

"Hello, are you two Alexia Langinstein and August O'neil?" The man said. They nodded. "I'm the principal, Mr. Roberts. I knew both of your older sisters, they were the best student in everything, so I'm expecting big things from you two." Mr. Roberts said smiling. The two girls smiled back. He lead them out into the hallway and began the tour.

/

About an hour later, when orientation was over, they went to Lexie's apartment to hang out. They played video games, and talked. Irma even came over to say hi to August. August felt kinda bad that she hadn't been hanging out with Irma as much. But Lexie and August had fun, but before August knew it, it was already seven-thirty pm. "Oh, shoot. Lexie, I gotta go. My dad's probably wondering where I'm at." August said. "Okay, maybe when school starts, we can hang out." Lexie said.

"That'll be awesome, thanks Lexie." August said. She smiled, August waved one last time before walking out the door. She walked out to the hallway, she made sure no one was looking, before climbing out the window at the end of the hallway to the fire escape. She closed the window, and climbed up the stairs to the rooftops. She jumped roof to roof, she ran for about fifteen minutes, before realizing she was running the opposite way to the lair.

She groaned. "Aw, gosh dang it!" August said. 'Oh, great! Now I'm starting to act like Raph again! Wait, why am I even thinking about him?' Her eyes dilated and her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. 'No, stop feeling that way, right now, August!' But she couldn't. She started thinking back to the conversation she had with Lexie. ' "Casey likes April?" "So does Donnie." ' Could that be what was going on with her? 'Do I like someone, or to be more specific, Raph? No, I couldn't be. But what other explanation do I have?' The answer was obvious. 'None.' August smiled to herself, and she laughed. 'I'm falling in love for the first time.' August thought. She walked the rest of the way, running to jump over the gaps.

She was about five minutes away, when footbots came out of nowhere. "Dang it, I can't get a break from you guys!" August yelled. She fought, but they kept on coming, she sliced and sliced, until there were no more robots. She let out a sigh of relief. But turned to see a robotic fish, a bony wolf, a giant tiger, and the Shredder.

/

Mikey sat there waiting. He kept groaning every five minutes. "Man, how long does organization take?" He said. "It's orientation, Mikey." Donnie corrected. "I don't know how long it takes, she's been there since four o'clock." Donnie said. "I bet she's on her way back here right now, okay? I'm sure everything is fine." Leo said. Raph came back from the bedrooms. He yawned. "Is August back yet?" Raph asked. "No." Mikey grumbled. Raph's eyes widened. "What do you mean no?" Raph asked.

"Ugh, we just gone over this!" Leo cried. "She is totally, absolutely, one- hundred percent-" Then Donnie got a phone call. He grabbed his T-phone and answered it on speaker. "Donatello." "Um, guys? I need a little help!" August said on the other end. "I'm dealing with a couple, or four nut jobs over here!" August said. "What nut jobs?" Raph asked. "Uh, one's a robotic fish, one looks kind of like a skeleton wolf, one's a giant tiger, and the fourth one is Shredder!" August cried. "WHAT!?" The guys yelled.

"There you are, little one!" said someone. A laser gunshot, and a scream. "I can't take these guys on my own you know!" August said. "Hold on, August. We'll be right there!" Leo said. They ran up the stairs, to the same short-cut manhole that August used.

/

They only ran a couple of blocks before seeing the fight. They drawn their weapons and lept into action. "Well, it looks like we got some extras." Fishface said. Raph growled and lept up at them. The others followed. With all the training they had, Donnie and Mikey easily took down Rahzar, and Raph easily took down Fishface. Leo was only having a little struggle with Tigerclaw, August wasn't winning or losing against Shredder. Both of them were equally as good.

The others rushed to help Leo which ended as Tigerclaw getting tied up against a pole with Mikey's nunchuck chain. Once Tigerclaw was taken care of, they rushed to help August, they all fought hard, Mikey and Donnie got subdued easily, Leo got it beat down hard. Raph was punched in the face. He was then on the ground in pain. August was not down. Shredder threw Raph to the others. He then walked towards August. "Now, that I've knocked the turtles down, I will put an end to you." Shredder said, slashing out his blades.

"Why do you want me to die so badly? What did I do, besides refused to join your clan, to hate me?" August shouted. "It's not what you did. It's what your mother did to me." Shredder said. "M-my m-m-mother?" August said, shocked. "What did she ever do to you?" August asked. Shredder frowned. "She's the one who gave me the biggest betrayal of them all." Shredder said. "She told the secret about the foot clan. Everything about us, everything we stood for." Shredder said.

"She and I were business partners, she helped make poisons, mostly for electronic weapons, and poisons. All of her poisons were failures." Shredder said. August began to get angry. 'He called my mother a failure.' August thought. The turtles stood up, ready to fight on, but August held her hand up to stop them. "She flew to Japan to give me the perfected poison, but overheard the meeting we were having. She told everyone at lab about what she heard." He shook his head.

"Your mother was nothing but a fool, a rat, and a liar." Shredder said. August getting furious now. 'No she wasn't, she never was, quit lying!' August thought. "That secret had been kept for centuries, no knew about the foot clan, until that day. So I snuck into her hotel room that night, she came in the room and I attacked. She gave me several scars, so I grabbed the syringe full of the poison and injected it in her" Shredder said. The turtles were shocked. 'The fire was never the cause of her death.' Raph thought. He knew the others thought the same thing. She clenched her fists, and they were starting to glow pink. But it was just a trickle.

"The poison never worked until that day you set that fire. Her gift is what saved her for a while until the poison took over. I'm sure your gift is the same." Shredder said. August gritted her teeth to keep her from screaming. "You knew from the very beginning, you only wanted me because you knew what I was capable of!" August screamed. The turtles were starting to get scared, they never saw August this angry. It was worse than Raph's.

"I trained you so that way you could continue thinking that you were a killer and tell me the truth, so that way, you would join the foot clan, and accept yourself as a killer." Shredder said. August started breathing heavily, and fists glowed just a little bit brighter. "Um, guys?" Mikey whispered. They all looked at him and he pointed at her fists, which were glowing brighter at every insult Shredder was throwing at her. Their eyes widened in disbelief. 'What is going on?' Raph thought.

"And it was all thanks to your mother." Shredder finished. "STOP IT!" August shouted. Then her fists glowed brighter, until the guys had to cover their eyes. She collapsed to her knees and held her head and started groaning as if she was in pain. Her hair turned bright pink, and her skin glowed pink as well. After about a minute, her groaning stopped. But her hair and skin remained the same. Just as they thought it was over, she stood up, her back facing the guys, but as they looked, Shredder looked kind of terrified.

She ran to him at a faster speed, about fifteen miles per hour better than the average human speed. She did several flips and cartwheels and other tricks that the guys didn't know she could do. Shredder punched to the right, she stood up like nothing had happened. But the guys saw something that creeped them out worse than ever before. August's eyes were blank, no iris or pupil, they just glowed pink. "Um, Donnie? Explanation?" Leo asked. "Wish I knew!" Donnie called back. "Dudes! She's like the female version of Herobrine!" Mikey said. The guys were about to argue, but they couldn't, that was exactly what she was like. Powerful, strong, undefeatable.

August finally ended the fight with punching Shredder in the face, which knocked him unconscious. August stood there, her hair blowing in the wind, her hair returned to normal, and so did her skin. She turned to them, her eyes still the same, the guys stepped back, in case she attacked them. She blinked twice, she blinked a third time, but when she opened her eyes, they were back to normal. The guys stood there, their mouths agape. For once, they were speechless.

/

August had to explain everything. How she got her powers and everything. She even told them about the promise she made to her mom and April. The turtles understood. Donnie did some research on August's powers using the Kraang communication orb. He then took a sample of August's DNA, and studied it in the microscope. His eyes widened and he sat back down in his chair. "Oh, my goodness." Donnie said. "What is it, Donnie?" Raph asked. "According to these results, August's DNA is unstable." Donnie explained. "Unstable? What do you mean?" August asked.

"That means, if any part of your body comes in contact with anything toxic. Like Radioactive waste, or mutagen for example, it will disintegrate." Donnie said. "Wait, you mean, she's not immune to mutagen like April is?" Leo asked. Donnie shook his head. "So that's the reason why the Kraang tried to mutate me! They were gonna kill me and they knew it! Oh, god! How could I be so stupid?" August said. "My sons and August." Splinter said. "I suggest you should go to sleep, you all had a rough night." Splinter said. "Hai sensei." They all said. They headed to their rooms.

Raph sat in his bed for a while. He hopped out of bed and headed to August's room across the hall. Her door was a crack open, he was about to knock when he heard her talking. "No, Robby. I'm fine…..Yeah, I know…*giggle* Robby, you know me better than that!" August said. Raph peeked in and saw her talking on her cell phone. "I know…..it's not the same without you here….I miss you too…..M'kay…..Love you too…..Bye." The call ended and Raph saw her sitting on her bed.

Raph replayed two sentences in his mind. 'No, Robby. I'm fine.' and 'Love you too.'. Raph ran to his room and just sat on his bed. He felt like crying, but he couldn't without getting caught. It broke his heart. She didn't have any brothers or any family named Robby. So this was the only logical choice. August had a boyfriend named Robby.

AN: Poor Raph! :'( But wait... doesn't August like Raph? O_O OH NO! I'm so confused! Not really. LOL. Dark Nightwatcher, you disappeared again! :'( -PeaceMaker1210


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Warning: Awkward moment in this story, be prepared to laugh, if you don't, it won't bother me, I'm not good at being funny anyway.

Raph didn't even bother to get up for training the next day. He was heartbroken, but he didn't want to admit it. "Spike-" He looked to the pillow that Spike was usually on. Then he remembered. 'Oh yeah.' Spike used to comfort him and understand him, he could really use some of that right now. He couldn't believe it, August was dating some punk human kid. Now he knew how Donnie felt when he discovered Casey.

There was a knock at his door. The door opened and Mikey peeked inside. He frowned. "So, you were awake!" Mikey said, outraged. "You missed training." Mikey said. Raph looked at him. "I know." he grumbled. Mikey looked at him and blinked. "Splinter is kinda mad at you." Mikey said. "I know." Raph said. "Why did he already yell at you?" Mikey asked. "No." Raph said. There was a silence. "Dude, you okay?" Mikey asked. "Yeah." Raph said.

"Well, breakfast is ready. It's pancakes." Mikey said. "Cool." Raph said. Raph got up and squeezed past Mikey. Mikey was weirded out because usually Raph shoved him out of the way. He shrugged because he was okay with not getting beat up. He followed Raph into the kitchen. Leo looked at him. "Where were you?" Leo asked. "Bed." Raph said. "You were awake the whole time?" Donnie said. "Yeah." Raph said. Mikey grabbed a plate from the cupboard and placed it in Raph's usual spot and put a pancake on the plate.

Raph sat down in his chair, and Mikey gave him a fork. "Thanks." Raph said. They all looked at him weirdly, Raph never thanked anybody, except April and August. In about five minutes, the others were done with their pancakes. While Raph was poking at his. "Raph, are you okay?" Donnie said. "Yeah." Raph said. Splinter walked into the kitchen, then frowned. "Well, someone is finally awake." Splinter said. Raph looked at him. "May I speak to you in the dojo, Raphael?" Splinter asked. "Hai, Sensei." Raph said. Splinter walked to the dojo and Raph followed. They looked at them as they left.

Mikey whistled. "Man, Raph's gonna get it this time." Mikey said. "Yeah, you remember the last time one of us missed training?" Leo said. Donnie nodded. "I didn't get to do experiments for three weeks, it killed me." Donnie said. Then August walked in. "Hey, guys." August said. "Hi." Leo and Donnie said. "S'up?" Mikey said. "Hey, where's Raph?" August said. "He still sleeping?" August asked. "No, he's getting yelled at by Sensei." Mikey said. "For missing training?" August asked. "Yeah." Leo said. August cringed. "Bummer." "Yeah, I did it once, never did it again." Donnie said. "Poor guy." August said, looking at the doorway.

"Hey, there's a marathon of America's funniest home videos. Wanna watch?" August asked. "Sure." They said. They went went out to the living room. August felt bad she changed the subject, she wanted to cover for Raph, but she knew there was nothing she could do to get him out of this one. They were halfway through an episode when her phone went off. She groaned. "What does Casey want now?" August wondered, aloud. They looked at her weirdly. She blushed. "Sorry, I got to take this." August said. She answered the phone, and she walked to her room.

They turned back to the TV and watched for a few more minutes before Splinter came in again. "My sons, can I see you in the dojo?" Splinter asked. "Hai, Sensei." They said. They got up and followed him. They were all thinking: 'Oh crap, what did Raph do to involve us?' They all got to the dojo and knelt down in front of Splinter. "Raphael? Do you have something to say to your brothers?" Splinter asked. They all looked at Raph. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Something was wrong with me." Raph said. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. Raph sighed.

"August has a boyfriend." Raph grumbled. The guys were shocked. "Say what now?" Mikey said. "I just didn't tell you because I thought you would make fun of me. I guess I was just a little upset." Raph said. They didn't say anything. "You see, Raphael was just broken, because August had a boyfriend." Splinter said. "What the heck are you talking about?" They turned to see August standing at the doorway of the dojo.

" are you doing here?" Leo said. "Well, you guys disappeared so I went looking for you." August said. August raised an eyebrow. It was clear she wasn't leaving without an answer. "I heard you talking to someone named Robby, and I thought Robby was your boyfriend-!" Raph started to blurt out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! One: Why would you even think that? Two: Robby is not my boyfriend." August said. They blinked. "Robby and I are just close, that's all. Robby is my-"

Her phone rang again. "Casey, I swear to God if it's you again…" She looked at her phone. "Phew, thank God. It's Lexie." August said. "Who's Lexie?" Donnie asked. "Just a friend, I meet at orientation yesterday. We hung out at her apartment for an hour or two at her place." August said. "So, that's where you were." Mikey said, frowning. August looked at him. "Sorry, Mikey. I promise, we'll skate today, deal?" August said. Mikey gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled and headed out into the living room.

They all sat in silence in the dojo, blushing, even Master Splinter, unsure what to say at that point. "Uh, well. That was weird." Donnie said. "Uh yeah." Leo said. "You should go." Splinter said. They bowed, stood up and walked out of the dojo. "Raphael." Splinter said. Raph turned to him. "Don't jump to conclusions." Splinter said. Raph blushed then nodded. He walked into the living room where Mikey and August were playing with Klunk again. Donnie was talking to April. Leo sat and watched TV.

He walked to his room, he had no idea that August was watching him. Klunk then jumped on her head, demanding for more attention. August giggled and brought out the laser pointer, she turned it on and waved it around. Klunk followed that light all over the place, she even went after it when she saw it on Leo's head. "Ah! What the?" Leo yelled. Then the laser pointer burnt out. "Aww." Mikey whined. August smiled.

"It's okay Mikey. It just needs new batteries." Leo walked over and joined in with August and Mikey and they continued playing with Klunk. Then they heard some cheering coming from the bedrooms so loud that it scared the criminy out of everyone. Klunk was so startled she arched up her back and hissed. "Is that Raph?" Mikey asked. "Yeah." April said. "What the heck is that all about?" August asked. Leo smirked but August didn't see it. He knew why, August wasn't dating anyone after all. But he just simply said "I have no idea."

AN: Yay! August doesn't have a boyfriend! LOL Awkward! XD So I think you're probably wondering who the heck Robby is. You'll find out soon. X ) - Evil grin Mwhahahahaha! -Peacemaker1210


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

1 month later…

"NO! You can't make me!" Mikey screamed. "Dude, a dare is a dare." Raph said. Mikey sulked. "How could you August!?" Mikey shouted. "Mikey, what's the big deal? I just dared you to not to watch Super Robo Mega Force Five for a week." August said. "I won't survive that long!" Mikey said. "Well, unless you want me to change it to pizza-" August teased. "No, no. I'm good." Mikey whimpered. August smiled. "I don't like Truth or Dare anymore." Mikey grumbled. "What was that?" August asked. "Nothing." Mikey said, a little too quickly. August rolled her eyes.

Mikey smirked. "August, truth or dare?" Mikey said. "Truth." August said, knowing what he was intending to do. "What is your middle name?" Mikey said, grinning devilishly. August eyes widened, and her face turned deep red, even Leo and Donnie were looking at her, and they weren't even playing. Raph glared at Mikey, but he didn't notice. August mumbled something that they didn't hear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Mikey said. "Hey, that's my thing!" Leo said. But Mikey ignored him. August covered her mouth with her hand and said it louder, but it was muffled, so they had no idea what she said. Mikey put a hand to his ear. She glared at him. "Holly! Okay? Holly is my middle name!" August shouted.

"That's not a bad name." Leo said. "To you. But I'm named after my psychopath cousin." August said. "Why is she a psychopath?" Raph asked. "She's in jail." August said. "Oh." Raph said. Donnie grinned. "Okay, August Holly O'Neil." Donnie said, which caused August to glare at him. "If your middle name is Holly, what's April's middle name?" Donnie said. "Whoa, dude. I think your going a little overboard with your crush." Mikey said. "Shh! She's right inside the dojo you idiot! She'll hear you!" Donnie said. Donnie turned back to August, waiting for an answer. She snuck a peek at the doorway of the dojo, then turned back to them. "I swear, if you guys tell her I told you, you are dead." August said. "We won't tell." Raph said. "Promise?" August said. "Promise." They all said.

"Isadora." August said. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "That's her middle name?" Mikey said. "Mikey! It's a beautiful name! Who'd your mom name that after?" Donnie said. August shrugged. "Nobody. She just really liked the name." August said. "April Isadora O'Neil. Sounds pretty if you ask me." Donnie said. April walked out of the dojo, stretching out her arms. August pointed at them and zipped her lips and they did the same gesture right back. April sat down next to Donnie and stretched out her back. "Ouch." April said. "Well, that's what you get for practicing for three hours after you just had your mile run test yesterday." August said.

"You had your mile test yesterday? How'd you do?" Raph asked. "Nine minutes and ten seconds." April said. "Six minutes thirty-two seconds." August said. "Oooooooooooh!" The turtles said. "What!? How in the world is that even possible?" April said. "I'm two years older than you!" April said. "You do realize I've had three hours of a workout almost every day my whole life?" August said. "How do you get three?" Leo said. "One hour of P.E. and two hours of training." August said.

/

After about three hours of hanging out, April and August went out for a little girl time. They did this every Saturday, since being cooped up in the lair all summer, they spent little time together. The turtles stayed back, although Donnie and Raph insisted on keeping an eye on them, considering the fact that Shredder and the Kraang are after August. "Give them some sister time up top, August can take care of herself." Leo said. Donnie calmed down, knowing that they weren't after April. Raph was a little antsy for August, but was less worried because of those powers of hers. The way she took down Shredder last month, she could take down a whole army. He fiddled with his sais a bit, wondering if this was the right time to tell them.

Mikey seemed to notice his fidgeting. "Dude, what's wrong? You've been doing that for the past fifteen minutes, its creeping me out." Mikey said. "Guys?" Raph said. They turned to him. "I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her." Raph said. "Yea-uh!" Mikey shouted. "You go for it!" Leo and Donnie said. Klunk stared but didn't do anything. Mikey scooped her up and put her in her lap. "Klunk, do you think Raph should ask out August? Blink four times then purr if you approve." Mikey said. Klunk blinked four times then purred in approval and rubbed her head against his plastron and settled in his lap. "Looks like you have permission." Mikey said, smiling. Raph smiled. "Thanks, Klunk. You're gonna be an awesome sister-in-law." Raph said. Klunk's ears perked up and she turned her head towards him as if to say 'What did you say?'. "Nothing." Raph said. Klunk tried to give the same look that August gave him when she was raising her eyebrow at him, then settled back into Mikey's lap.

"I'll say, I'm a little nervous." Raph said. "Aww. That's adorable!" Mikey said. Raph growled and lunged for him. "Aaahhh!" Mikey screamed. Raph and Mikey beat each other up to their hearts content. Leo eventually broke it up. "Mikey, don't ruin Raph's chance." Leo said. "Wait, you're on board with it?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, why?" Leo asked. "Well, I'm not." Donnie said. Raph's face fell. "Why?" Raph asked. "Because if you two get married, then I won't be able to marry April." Donnie whined. They all looked at him with raised eye ridges. "What?" Donnie said. "That is messed up." Mikey said. Before he had a chance to respond, an alert went off on his laptop. He set it in his lap, and a little bit of coding later, he found the answer why. "I think August has been captured!" Donnie said.

"Where is she?" Raph shouted. "Calm down, just a second." Donnie said. Donnie typed as quick as he could. "Looks like we're going swimming guys, she's in the technodrome." Donnie said. "Are you serious? Again?" Mikey said. "I hate the Turtle Sub!" "We don't have a choice!" Leo said. "Come on!" They all ran out of the lair, leaving Klunk confused.

/

The turtles were panting the entire way, except Donnie, who was handling the controls. "Okay guys. You can stop right….now." Donnie said. They all off their bikes and gasped in exhaustion. "Oh come on, guys. You've only been pedaling for half an hour." Donnie said. Raph looked at him like it was the second stupid thing he said today, oh wait, it was the second stupid thing he said today. "Alright, we're here." Donnie said. Raph ran up and looked through the window. The technodrome looked as stupid as before.

They got to the best camouflage spot and parked their sub there. They got out the top hatch of the sub and swam the to the nearest entrance. They got inside and wringed out their bandannas. They ran to the captive cells. They looked in every single one and didn't find August. "Guys, she's not in anyone of these. Maybe we got the location wrong." Leo said. "No, the coordinates point to here. She's here alright." Donnie said.

Just as he said that, they heard a muffled shout. "August!" They said together. They ran a long run until they got to a large metal door. Donnie picked the lock quickly and they all ran inside their weapons drawn. The room was large and was painted white, there was a couple mirrors, and in the corner sat a figure. "August!" They exclaimed. She sat tied up and gagged. "Giesh, hef mi!" August said. "Huh?" They asked. August rolled her eyes and spit out the gag. "Guys, help me!" August exclaimed. They ran over to her, they were about halfway across the room when the door slammed shut with a loud bang. "No!" Mikey shouted. Donnie ran over and yanked on the door. "It's locked, we're trapped." Donnie said. They all looked at each other in worry.

Raph ran over to August. "Don't worry, I'll get you free." Raph reached down for her hands, bu'll get you free." Raph reassured her. He reached to her hands to untie them, but his hands went right through her. "What the?" Raph said, stunned. August let out an evil chuckle, then stood up. "Gotcha." August said, plainly. "What are you-?" Leo started to ask. But her figure turned reddish and staticked a little, then disappeared. "Huh?" Mikey said. "That wasn't August, it was an hologram!" Donnie said. "You mean, she was never captured!?" Leo said. "Wait, guys." Raph said. "If August was never captured, then where's the real August?"

/

August and April were at Lexie's and Irma's apartment. April and Irma hung out and talked, while Lexie and August played Minecraft together and talked. "So, wait, you know both Jiu Jitsu and ninjutsu?" Lexie asked. "Yep, two years of Jiu Jitsu and nine years of ninjutsu." August said, proudly. "I'm still training in ninjutsu, and so is April, but she's only been doing this for about a year." August said. "Wow, I never knew the O'Neil 's were tough chicks." Lexie said, putting her controller down. August shrugged. "Just because I know a ton about fighting doesn't make me tough, you know." August said.

Before Lexie could reply, August's phone went off. "Oh, shoot. Don't worry, Lex. This will probably only take a couple minutes. Can you make sure I don't get blown up by a creeper?" August asked. "Sure!" Lexie said. August climbed out onto the fire escape, and shut the window. She pulled out her T-phone and saw the 'R' on the back. "Shoot. I must've accidentally took Raph's phone." August said. She smiled. "Cool. Maybe I can check out all of his text messages after this." August said. She answered Raph's phone. "Hello?" August said. "August! Thank goodness you're alright!" Splinter said. "Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" August asked. "I thought you were captured by the Kraang." Splinter said, also obviously confused.

"What are you talking about? The Kraang didn't even come within a hundred feet from me." August said. "My sons went to supposedly rescue you, neither Donatello, Leonardo, or Michelangelo have answered. I was calling Raphael, what are you doing with his phone?" Splinter asked. "I accidently grabbed Raph's instead of mine." August explained. "I fear the worse for them." Splinter said. August was saddened. 'Why couldn't I have been there to let them know I was fine? How could I be so stupid?' August thought. August knew what had to be done. 'It was my fault I got them into this mess, I'm gonna get them out of it.' "I'll rescue them." August said. "No, August. You could get hurt." Splinter said. "Splinter, I have to. You don't know where they are. I can sense where they are. Plus, I got them to think I was captured because I left. We don't have a choice." August reasoned. There was a silence on the other end. "You're right. Save my sons. Do whatever you need to do to get them back." Splinter said. "I will." August said. "I wish you good luck, August." Splinter said. "Thank you." August said. She hung up.

She opened the window and climbed inside, she looked at the laptop screen and saw the 'You died!' screen. August looked at Lexie and she shrugged. "I couldn't fight off the zombies, creepers, skeletons, and slimes forever, you know." Lexie said. August rolled her eyes. "Hey, where's April?" August asked. "In Irma's room. Why?" Lexie asked. "My dad just called to remind me, I have a doctor's appointment, I need to tell April where I'm going." August lied. "Oh." Lexie said, with a disappointed tone. "It's alright. Maybe afterwards we can hang out a little more." August reassured her. Lexie smiled. August shut down her laptop and waved to her and she waved back.

August walked to Irma's room and knocked on the door. Irma answered the door. "Hey, August. Whatcha need?" Irma asked. August smiled. "Can I talk to April for a sec?" August asked. "Sure." Irma said. There was a short silence. April came into the doorway. "Hey, August. Whatcha nee-" April started to say, but August interrupted her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the hallway. "Oh-kay." April said, chuckling. "The turtles are trapped somewhere. I need to go rescue them." August said. "What? No way. I'm going with you." April said. "No. I need you to stay here with Irma and Lexie so they don't get suspicious. Besides, it was because they thought I got captured got them trapped." August said. April sighed. "Okay, fine." April said. August nodded. They hugged quickly and August headed off.

She headed to April's apartment first to get a few things. August quickly put on black tights, sweater, socks, boots, gloves, and knit hat. She grabbed all of the throwing stars she hid around the apartment, all the smoke bombs that Donnie gave her, her tessen, two extra blades, and a curved dagger. Also she grabbed Raph's T-phone that way they can swap out while she was saving them. She jumped onto the fire escape and climbed her way to the rooftop. She stood there for a moment, thinking of what she was about to do. She knew it was right, although she was risking her life. She put her hands to her head trying to figure out where they are. 'Kraang base…..biggest one….. underwater…..the technodrome!' "How could they get there?" August wondered aloud. 'They saved me so many times, it's time to return the favor.' Although she knew she could teleport out of the Technodrome, because of all the tech in there is going to make her powers wonky. She put her hands to her head and she disappeared.

AN: Hey, guys! Only 3 to 5 chapters to go! Also, I kinda sorta got grounded from both my tablet and my laptop. (-_-) So, yeah. Not impressed at the moment. I'm gonna be out for this weekend. But I still can write chapters on our home computer, but the network really sucks so I can't guarantee that I can get the next chapter done by Tuesday. If you want to know why I'm grounded. Long story short, we didn't get our chores done before 5:30 p.m. -Peacemaker1210


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Warning: A little blood violence, but not too severe.

August was in a world of pink and purple swirls, where she ended up she would not have expected. She landed in mid-air and fell down onto the metal floor. She rubbed her head and groaned. She then lifted herself up and dusted herself off. She looked around, confused. "Okay, this is definitely _not _the technodrome." August said to herself. "Where am I?" August wondered aloud. There was three bikes, a control panel, and a something made out of a toilet. Nope, this was Donnie's.

She ran to the window and looked out. She was underwater, right next to the technodrome. "Dang it! Seriously?" August said. She looked around looking for a way out. When she looked up, she saw the escape hatch. There was no way in heck she was gonna drown herself in a submarine, at least that's what she thought she was in. She had a chance to teleport one last time into the technodrome, but knew there was no turning back. She relaxed, she focused real hard, and disappeared into the pink and purple swirled world again. Then she ended up on the ceiling of the technodrome main area.

'Well, at least it's better than a submarine right?' August thought. She dropped down to the ground and looked around, no droids, so far. She stealthily moved to a corner, and put her hands to her head. 'Long hallway….many doors…...very small rooms...the cells!' August thought. She turned a corner and saw two droids heading her way. She got out two throwing stars and threw them in different directions, a bulls-eye hit on both droids.

August smiled and kept running to the detention cells, she made it eventually. She put her hands to her head again. She heard their voices. 'Help! Someone help us!...There's no way I can get the door open!...Why didn't we just stay back at the lair?...There's no signal! We can't call Splinter!...' August was heartbroken by their pleading voices, but she kept on sensing. The voices were heard from… "Left!" August said. She headed down the rest of the hallway and turned left. There were no more cells, except a big metal door about three times taller than she was at the end of the room. She ran to the door and put her ear against it.

She heard nothing, but she knew they were in there. She knelt down and opened the lock panel. She saw that only three of the wires were connected. 'Thank God you're smart, Donnie.' August thought. The first three tries were total failures, on her fourth try, it beeped and the door swung open without making a sound. "Yes!" August whisper-cheered to herself. She peeked into the opening and saw four turtles with their weapons drawn. They looked at her relieved. "August!" They said. "Ssh!" August said. She looked behind her and saw nobody. She turned back to them and beckoned them to follow her. They obliged and they made it past the cells in no time.

"How'd you find us?" Donnie asked. "I do have the same powers as April too, you know." August said. "Right." Donnie said. They crept their way to the main hallway just as the alarm went off. August cringed. "I forgot to close the door, didn't I?" August asked. "Yep." They all said. They drew out their weapons and got into their fighting stances. The Kraang came out and started firing at them immediately. They jumped out of the way and started slicing the droids one by one. "Guys! Let's go to the control room, maybe we can shut this place down!" Leo said. They nodded and followed him to the control room where in there. They ran inside and Raph locked the door with a Kraang droid head that he picked up on the way there. Donnie was pressing buttons, or the screens rather to try and shut the place down forever.

"Okay, I think I've got it!" Donnie said, pressing the screen one last time. But nothing happen. "Donnie, what are you-" Mikey started to say, but interrupted by the sound of engines starting. "Um, Donnie? What'd you do?" Raph said, nervously. "Oh, no. I accidentally activated the fly mode. The technodrome is going to be in the air again!" Donnie exclaimed. "Donnie!" August yelled. "It's okay! I can shut it down!" Donnie said. "Hurry!" Leo said. Donnie was sweating like crazy, but he kept on going anyway. He typed even more faster. "Okay, now I think I've got it!" Donnie said. He pounded the screen with his fist. They waited for a reaction. "Self-destruct activated. Two minutes." A female robotic voice said. "Donnie!" The others yelled. "I can fix this-" "There's no time! Come on!" Leo said. They opened the door and there were five Kraang droids. They drew their weapons and sliced all the droids and ran to find an escape pod.

"Okay! August, in case we don't make it, there's something I need to tell you!" Mikey yelled. "Mikey, you can tell me anything!" August yelled. "I broke your MP3 player!" Mikey yelled. "What!?" August screamed. "All the buttons! It-it made me mad!" Mikey said. "You jerk!" August yelled. "I'm sorry, August!" Mikey cried. "Enough! Come on!" Raph said. They ran to the room they were at when the first invasion attempt escape. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey got inside the pod. August was just ten feet away when the explosion happened. They gasped and turned around. A huge firewall was tumbling their way, they wouldn't have time to escape because it was that fast. The turtles braced for impact, but it never came, they all opened their eyes to find August blocking them from the firewall, with a force field she was controlling.

"August!" Raph yelled. "Get out of here guys!" August cried. "No! We're not leaving without you!" Leo yelled. "You don't have a choice! If I hold this in, the whole technodrome will explode with us in it, and if I let it go, we'll all burn to death!" August yelled. They froze, knowing she was right. "We're not leaving without you!" Donnie and Mikey repeated. "Yes, you are!" August said. Still holding the force field with her left hand, she threw some energy at the launch button and their window closed, flying up and out of the technodrome. "August!" They yelled. But she didn't listen. The pod landed in the water and submerged in seconds, but the first thing they saw, was the technodrome exploding in pink and purple fire.

"NO!" Raph cried. They all looked with sad and hurt faces. "What's. What's April and Mr. O'Neil going to say?" Donnie asked. No one bothered to answer him. They floated the pod to shore and saw the wreckage of the technodrome. Judging by how much fire and scraps there were in the water, there was no way August could have survived. Raph looked the most hurt. They started to mope to their home, walking along the beach, no went to the beach now that it was autumn, so they didn't worry about being seen, but they didn't care if they were seen. They were just about to walk up to the streets, when Shredder jumped down and stood tall.

He laughed. "Where is your little friend?" Shredder asked. "You wanted her dead, so why would you care?" Leo said, as he and the others drew out their weapons. "Because I ordered the Kraang to kill her. I wanted to make sure she was." Shredder said. "You told them to kill her!?" Raph said in disbelief. "Why you punk!" Mikey yelled. Shredder ejected his gauntlets. "Now that August is dead, I shall put an end to you." Shredder said. The turtles leapt at him, eager for revenge. But Shredder hit them and beat them so hard. They were all in a pile of black eyes and bruises. "There is no escape this time." Shredder said. He raised his gauntlets.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Some lept up and kicked him out of the way just in time. They looked and saw a figure with clothing all black and had a tessen with black and silver lotus flowers. "August!" They yelled with joy. She turned to to see them. "You guys didn't really think I would die in that, didja?" August said. "How are you alive?" Shredder shouted. She looked back at him with a hard glare. "Let's just say I jumped out at the last second." August said. Shredder growled and leapt at her in anger.

August shot an energy blast at him and her fell back, but he got right back up. They fought on, the turtles cheering August on. Then after about fifteen minutes of fighting, August flipped him onto the ground on his back. She kicked him in the ribs. "Sore wa watashi ni uso no tameda." August said. She kicked him in the ribs again. "Sore wa watashi no kokoro o kowasu tameda." August said. She kicked him in the ribs one last time. "Sore wa watashinohaha o korosu tameda." August said. She turned to them. "Come on guys. We have to-" But stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes went wide and her mouth was agape. The turtles looked confused. Shredder stood up and pulled something from her back. She groaned and fell to the sandy ground.

Shredder looked at her, then them. "Try and save her now." Shredder said. Then, threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. They were confused of why he said that, but then looked at August and saw why. There was a stab wound in her lower back and there was blood on the sand. "August!" They cried. They got up, despite them being bruised, and ran to her and knelt down to her. They rolled her onto her back and saw that the blade had went right through her abdomen, where her liver was. She put on a weak smile. "Boy, this sucks right?" August said, which made them chuckle a little.

Donnie grabbed a wet rag he kept with him at all times for this purpose. He put it on her wound and Leo kept it on there to pressure the wound. "You're going to be alright, August. I swear my Darwin's beard you will be." Donnie reassured her. "Donnie, look out!" Mikey cried. Mikey tackled him out of the way just as a piece of technodrome shrapnel fell where he was just at. Leo and Raph looked to see if they were alright. Then they heard a little gasp. They looked at her to see her eyes wide open, but they didn't have sight anymore, and her body was limp.

"Is she...?" Donnie's voice trailed off. Leo nodded. Mikey buried his face in his hands and wept. Donnie grabbed him and hugged him, so that Mikey could cry on his shoulder. Raph gave a shuddered breath and closed August's eyes. They all just sat there in silence, but they accepted the truth. August O'Neil was dead, but this time for real.

Japanese to English:

Sore wa watashi ni uso no tameda.- That's for lying to me.

Sore wa watashi no kokoro o kowasu tameda.- That's for breaking my heart.

Sore wa watashinohaha o korosu tameda.- That's for killing my mother.

AN: No! August! D': But don't worry guys! The story isn't over yet! I'll try and get this done by Saturday or next Sunday. By the way, did you see the ending of the new episode, 'A foot too big'? OMG :O Apriltello is definitely going to happen! Boo! Capril sucks! I'll try and get Casey in the next two chapters. The 'I broke your MP3 player scene was a remake of a scene from Madagascar: Escape to Africa. I don't own it! -Peacemaker1210


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All of the turtles were sitting in the living room on the sunken bench, grieving over the loss of August. They all felt like it was their fault she died. Even if they could go back and do it again, could've been too late. Splinter came in and sighed in relief. "My sons. You are alright." Splinter said. They didn't say anything. Splinter became concerned. "My sons. Is everything alright?" Splinter asked. They looked at him with heartbroken eyes, this is when Splinter knew something was definitely wrong. Leo sighed and rested his chin in his hands. "August….is dead." Leo said. Splinter looked at them, shocked.

"Dead?" Splinter said. Raph nodded a little. "Shredder killed her." Splinter's ears flattened. "There was nothing we could have done to save her in time." Donnie added. "It's all our fault she's dead, sensei." Mikey said. Everyone looked at him, it was the first thing he had said since August's death. "If we...hadn't got captured -." Mikey started to say, but Splinter held a paw up to stop him. "My sons, it isn't any of your faults. You need to all stop thinking that it is." Splinter said. They all very quietly said, "Hai, sensei." Splinter nodded, and went to meditate, although he was saddened about the young girl's untimely death.

They all just sat there, missing August. Leo twiddled his thumbs, Raph fiddled with his sais, Mikey curled up into a fatal position on the bench, his eyes still red with all the crying, and Donnie laid on his stomach and kept tracing random shapes with the dust on the floor, the dust reminded him that August's soul had turned to dust. Mikey still saw August chasing him when he threw a water balloon at the back of her head. Raph's cheek still tingled at the place she first kissed him on the cheek. Leo remembered the first day they meet. April, Casey, and Kirby came into the lair.

"Guys! You took down the technodrome! That was awesome!" April said. "Very well done." Kirby said. "Why didn't you invite Casey Jones?" Casey whined. The turtles didn't say anything, just staring at their three-toed feet. "What's wrong?" April said. Leo looked at Donnie. "You didn't tell them?" Leo asked. Donnie shook his head. "Tell us what?" Casey asked. Kirby looked around, frantically. "Where's August?" That just made the turtles not want to look at them at all. "Guys? What aren't you telling us?" Casey asked. They looked at them and saw April's eyes, desperate for an answer.

"August is…" Mikey said, but his voice trailed off. Then he burst into tears, Donnie wrapped his arms around him. April's eyes widened in realisation. She took three slow steps back. "No. This is not funny, guys." April said. They didn't say anything in return. "Tell me this is some kind of joke!" April exclaimed, going on to the verge of tears. "We're sorry, guys. She's gone." Raph said. That was all Raph needed to say, April sank to her knees and burst into tears. Kirby ran to her, knelt down next to her, and wrapped her arms around her. Casey just stood there, frozen in shock.

Kirby looked at them with sad eyes. "H-how?" Was all that Kirby could manage. "Shredder." Donnie said. "He killed her?" Casey asked. They nodded. April looked up in sadness. "Where is she now?" April asked. "On the medical bed in Donnie's lab, we put in there so Donnie could stop the bleeding." Leo said. April got up, just nicking Kirby's face and ran to the lab. She opened the doors and she gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth, her fingers pressed against her lips and eyes began to well up with tears again. But this time, she refused to cry. She slowly made her way to the bed.

August laid there, her body straight and her posture was perfect. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed, and her hands were on her heart, her skin was very pale, almost white, she almost looked like Bella Swan from Twilight. Minus the light brown hair, which reminded her of her mother. April looked down at her with red, swollen eyes, and she brushed August's bangs out of her face. April had watched NCIS with August many times, but she never knew what it was like to see a dead body. Now she knew, and it was her own little sister.

"Why did I let you go?" April asked her. But August never replied. She could hear what August would be saying to her. '_It's alright, sis. You still got Dad. Look at the positives.' _ "What positives are there?" April whispered. Tears slowly streaked down her cheeks, landing on August. '_Don't cry, April. You got over mom, you'll get over me too. You're too tough of a girl. You're my stubborn sister, always have been. Always will.' _April smiled, knowing that's exactly what August would say. "Well, I think I'll never get over you." April whispered, so quietly only she could hear.

/

The lair was so silent, only crickets could be heard. April still hadn't come out of the lab, possibly thinking it was her fault she died. Donnie wanted to go in there and comfort her, but thought it was best for her to be left alone. Kirby had gone into the dojo with Splinter, and Casey stayed with the turtles on the sunken bench, and for the first time, next to Donnie. Donnie didn't care that Casey sat by him. April came out of the lab eventually and sat on Donnie's other side. They all sat in silence for a while. "Hey guys." April said. They looked at her, it was the first thing anybody said in the past half hour.

"Maybe we should clear out August's room. I can get all of her stuff back to our apartment and we can move her body onto the bed in there." April said. They all looked at each other and thought it was the best thing to do. They nodded in unision and stood up. Raph and April walked to the lab to get August when they're ready. The others went to August's room to clear out her stuff and get it to April's apartment. They first cleared out the closet in there, getting only five outfits out and putting it into a box, they also put her toiletry bag in the box, along with some of the gifts they gave her, including a small turtle-shaped pocket mirror that Raph had gave her.

Casey pulled out her backpack and unzipped it. He was about to pull out whatever was in there into the box, when he saw something that made his hand stop. "Um, guys?" Casey said. They turned to him. Casey pulled out, much to their shock, a mutagen canister. "No way." Leo said. "Is that?" Mikey said. "Raph, April! Get in here!" Donnie yelled. In a few seconds they ran inside. "What is it?" Raph asked. Casey held up the canister. "Guys, this was the last canister of mutagen we needed to find. August had it the entire time!" Donnie said. "But how?" Leo asked. They all looked at each other. "We'll never know." April said. Casey sat down the canister on the bed, put August's backpack in the box, and picked up the box and gave it gently to April.

They all walked out of the room, each one of them looking back. Raph, as an after thought, grabbed the canister from the bed and put the canister on the shelf above the bed post at the head of the bed in her honor. Raph walked back to the living room with the others, but headed to the lab, April remembered this and followed Raph into the lab with him. Raph gently picked up August bridal style and slowly walked out of the lab, April tagging along. They got back to her room and Raph gently placed August on the bed. April saw the canister on the shelf and smiled, knowing Raph had put it there.

Raph gave August one last look before following April out to the hallway. He closed the door quietly as possible, as if she was asleep. He leaned against the door and sighed. April heard this and turned to him. "Raph? What's wrong?" April asked. What's wrong? August is dead, that's what. He was the reason why she was dead, Raph was her best friend, too good of a friend to both him and his brothers, which made her care about them, which caused August to go after them, which caused August to be killed. He was the only one who wasn't that injured, he only had two bruises, two. He could've done something to save her, instead he just laid there like an idiot, and let her get stabbed.

Raph growled and pounded the door with his fists. April ran over and pulled him away from the door. "Raph! Stop it! What's wrong?" April said, more firmly this time. "It's my fault she died!" Raph exclaimed. April was surprised by this answer. "How could it be possibly your fault?" April asked. "I was the only one not that severely hurt! I could have done something! I could've taken her place, I could've pushed her out of the way! I could've-" Raph said. "Stop Raph! There's nothing you could've done. None of you saw it coming, there was nothing you could do. Even if you tried to do something, it wouldn't have made a difference, Raph!" April said.

Raph calmed down. He knew there was nothing he could've done, she's right, August would've been killed either way. April grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him to the living room. "Guys, you wanna get some air?" April asked, letting go of Raph's wrist. They shrugged. "Sure. Maybe we can get August's stuff to your apartment during that time." Donnie said. They all agreed. April grabbed the box and they all headed out to topside.

/

Kirby and Splinter sat in the dojo drinking tea. Splinter was trying to help Kirby keep his spirits up, even though he was also saddened about August's death as well. Kirby took a sip of his tea. "I just can't believe she's gone." Kirby said. "It's like losing, my wife, Hope all over again." "I know, it is difficult losing someone who you love. I have experienced it myself." Splinter said. "I know. April told me a couple months ago." Splinter chuckled. "I take it she talks a lot about us." Splinter said. Kirby smiled. "Yes. The number one thing, or person I should say, is Donatello." Kirby said.

Splinter was surprised by this answer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on him. Just like I believe August likes Raphael." Kirby said. Splinter chuckled. "Yes, I have noticed all the signs." "August loved spending time with him. She said she always beat him in training, am I correct?" Kirby asked. Splinter smiled. "Yes, indeed. It was one of the reasons why I was promoting her to be a ninjutsu master. She surpasses all others." Splinter said. "She definitely is a special girl." Kirby said. "Indeed, she was." Splinter said. "She was one of few people who didn't judge us of what we were." Splinter said. "August never judged people of how they look. She only judges people of how they act." Kirby said.

"August was a mutant herself. Her powers of hers are special as well." Splinter said. "August was really nervous when she tried to tell me. She was also nervous when she told us Shredder was the one who killed Hope." Kirby said. Kirby shook his head. "She also said that all these years, she thought it was her fault." Kirby said. "She said the same to us. She was a traumatized teenage girl trying to figure out just how special she really was." Splinter said. "I just wish she was here so that way I can tell her how special she is to me and how much I love her." Kirby said. "Why don't you just tell her that right now?" Said a voice behind them. They turned and their eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

/

The turtles were at April's apartment, helping her put all of August's belongings into her closet. There was very few things to put away so there was nothing left to do except sit on the roof of April's apartment and April sat in their own little corner. "Hey Donnie. Are there any things that you remember of August?" April asked. Donnie was first to speak up. "Well, there was this one memory that's my favorite…."

Flashback:

August was doing her biology homework. She had a constant source of going back and forth, from her textbook to her notes, she had been doing it so much her neck and back ached. Finally, she threw her head back and groaned. "I hate biology!" August said to herself. She kept taking lots of notes in her purple binder. She had finished taking her last note and was about to put her binder back into her backpack. "Purple?" Said a voice behind her. August shrieked and she fumbled with her binder and clutched it to her chest. She turned and glared at the person behind her, who was Donnie. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry." He said. August smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, you just startled me that's all." August said. Donnie chuckled. "I startled you?" Donnie asked. He mock gasped. "I startled the August O'Neil?" Donnie said, in faux shock. "You don't have to put it that way you know." August said. "As for the purple science binder, I picked it out to represent you. Because you are into science and your mask is purple." August said. Donnie smiled. "Thanks." Donnie said. "No problem." August said.

End Flashback.

"She picked out that binder to represent me. It made me feel kind of special, you know." Donnie said. "Oh. That's why she picked out a purple binder. I knew there had to be a reason because purple was definitely not her color." April said. Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Then, what was her color?" Donnie asked. "Pink, black, white, green and some shades of light blue." April said. Donnie and April chuckled. It felt good to laugh again, despite of what happened. Donnie was about to say something when April's ringtone went off. She grabbed it from her pocket to see a text message alert.

"Huh, that's weird. Dad never sends me text messages." April said. The others looked at each other. Mr. O'Neil never did that to them either. She read the message and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, that's not much for words." April said. "What's it say, Red?" Casey asked. "It says: Get the turtles and Casey and get back to the lair, now." April said. They all looked surprised. "That's what it says?" Mikey asked. April nodded. "I read it word for word." "It's gotta be an emergency." Donnie said. They sat in silence for a moment. "Let's go!" Leo cried. They all ran back to the lair.

/

They all ran into the lair with worry, they all saw Kirby crying, and Splinter patting him on the back. They stopped in mid-step and April ran over to Kirby. "Dad, I got your message, what's wrong?" April asked. Kirby looked up at her and she was surprised to see him smiling. He wiped his eyes. "It's not what went wrong, it's what went right." Kirby said. "What are you talking about, Dad?" April asked. He turned to the doorway of the dojo. "Come on out, honey." Kirby said. Who came out of the dojo had shocked them worse than ever before. August came out of the dojo, pale, healed, in a pink spaghetti strap tanktop, blue jeans, and pink and white tennis shoes. But she was alive and looked the same.

Their jaws dropped when they saw her. 'Au-au-August?" Leo stuttered out. She smiled. "Hi, guys." August said, as she brushed her bangs out of her face. Mikey put on a wild grin and ran over to her and hugged her, lifting her up into the air as he did so. "You're alive!" Mikey exclaimed. August laughed. "Nice to see you too, Mikey. But if you keep hugging me this tight, I might die again." August said. Mikey immediately set her down and let her go. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." Mikey said. "It's okay." August reassured him. She looked towards the other turtles, who looked a little shy.

"Guys, I'm fine for hugs from you too-" August said, but right when she said it, all three of them gave her a group hug, smiles on each of their faces. 'Well, I wasn't expecting this.' August thought. But she smiled and went along with it. They released her, and April ran past them and gave her sister a hug, which August gladly accepted. "Oh my gosh, Augie, I can't believe you're alive!" April said. April felt August's grip falter and she looked at her, where August looked at her with wide eyes. April realized what she said and jumped back and clamped her hand over her mouth, giggling a little.

"Augie?" The turtles and Casey asked. August face turned red and she turned to them, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. "Yes, 'Augie' is my nickname." August said. They justed stared at her with blank faces. Mikey and Leo faces turned red, Donnie put a knuckle in his mouth and Raph and Casey held their breath. August rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go ahead, laugh." August said. They all burst out laughing. "Augie? That's your nickname?" Casey asked. "Yeah, back when I was a baby, I tried saying both my first name and my middle name, August Holly. But I didn't say it right and it came out as Augie. That became my nickname." August explained.

"It's kinda funny." Donnie said, when they stopped laughing. "That's why I never told you." August said. "By the way, I meant to ask, why's my skin like, really pale?" August asked. "That's because your blood stopped flowing like usual. It will take a day or two for it to turn to its normal shade…..Augie." Donnie added that last part to tick her off. August growled and tackled him. "OW! OW! OKAY, I'M SORRY!" Donnie yelled. August still had him pinned to the ground. "That's our girl." The others said. August smiled at them. "How are you alive though?" Raph asked. Splinter answered that question by pulling out pieces of glass and metal lids.

It was the mutagen canister. "The mutagen?" Leo asked. "You mean the one I left on the shelf above the bed post?" Raph asked. "I left the room and I pounded on the door, too hard that it fell and broke on her." Splinter nodded. "It healed her, instead of dissolving her." Splinter said. August nodded and got off of Donnie, who was rubbing his arm. "The mutagen didn't have any use of dissolving me since I was already dead, instead, it healed me." August explained. August lifted up her tanktop slightly so it only showed the place she got stabbed. There should've been a scar there, but there wasn't. The mutagen had completely healed it so it was no longer seen.

"It's incredible." Donnie said. "Come on guys! It time to party!" Mikey said. He danced around the room before Splinter stopped him. "My sons. Not only that, but August's master's ceremony is coming soon." Splinter said. "Oh my gosh. I completely forgot!" August said. "When is it sensei?" Raph asked. Splinter smiled. "Next week." he said. August eyes lit up in excitement. One week, seven days, before she moved on. "It's the perfect time to celebrate!" Mikey exclaimed. August smiled. "Let's let the celebrating wait till my ceremony." August said. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. They all said, "You got it."

AN: Yay! August is alive! Maybe the mutagen isn't so bad after all! : ) Only one or two chapters to go! I am free for any story or one-shot suggestions. - Peacemaker1210


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AN: Hi, guys! Sorry, this chapter took so long, I've been super busy! Don't worry! Here's the final chapter of A New Friend Related.

Today was the day. August couldn't believe it. She thought her death would've took it away from her, but it didn't. The ceremony was in, 32 minutes, and 35 seconds. But who's counting? August and Mikey were! Mikey was equally excited about her moving on, mostly because he never knew an actual kunoichi master. April and her father were busy at their apartment, making the food. Mikey had made them promise to order pizza too. Donnie was busy making something that nobody knew what for the ceremony. Leo was helping Splinter decorate the dojo for the ceremony. Raph was busy making himself look as good as possible. He wanted to impress August that badly.

April took August back to their apartment to get her ready as well, that was thirty minutes ago. She was still there. Mikey was beginning to become unpatient. "Oh my gosh! How long does it take for a girl to get ready!?" Mikey groaned. "Mikey, it's only been half an hour." Donnie said. "Mikey, it's not a big deal, okay? April is just trying to make August look good as possible." Leo said. "Girls take forever to get ready! Not August, whenever she needs to get ready, it only takes her five minutes!" Mikey said. "It is a ceremony, you know." Raph said. "You are heartless to meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mikey said. "I swear Mikey, if you-" Raph started to say, but April walked in with some the food.

"Hey guys!" April said, setting down one the dishes. Donnie gaped at the fact she was in a beautiful yellow dress. "Hey April!" The turtles said. "Where's August?" Raph asked. April smiled. "Don't worry, your princess will be here." April said. Raph scowled. "I was just wondering." Raph said. "Uh huh. Says the turtle who's wearing cologne right now." April said. They all looked at Raph and Leo sniffed. "Oh my gosh, you are wearing cologne!" Leo said. "Dude, how far are you willing to go to impress her?" Mikey said. Raph just blushed and looked away. "To answer your question, she's still back at the apartment, she refusing to let me do her hair, and she said she wanted to keep her look a surprise." April said. The turtles looked at her weirdly.

"What?" April asked. "Um, August is never willing to look nice, you know." Donnie said. "Well, surprisingly, this time she is. I have no idea what she's going to look like either." April said. They all shrugged as if saying, 'Okay, whatever you say.'. They turned on the TV and Mikey flipped through the channels. He passed the USA channel, before April spoke up. "Wait, turn back a few channels." Mikey turned it back to the USA channel. April looked inetrested in this show. "What's this show?" Leo asked. "NCIS, it's one of August's favorite shows." April said. "What's it about?" Donnie asked.

"It's a crime drama. They solve these mysteries of Navy marine murders." April explained. "So, basically it's like CSI?" Raph asked. "Yeah, only funnier." April said. They watched for a good ten minutes. "Whoa, who's the pretty chick in the lab coat?" Mikey asked. April smiled. "That's Abby." April said. Leo raised an eyebrow. "Mikey, since when is your type gothy girls?" Leo asked. "She's not that gothy, Leo. She seems really nice, like me, and smart, like Donnie." Mikey said. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." Donnie said, sarcastically. Splinter walked in. "My sons, it is time." Splinter said. They all nodded, turned off the TV, and walked to the dojo, and knelt ten feet away from Splinter.

Splinter folded his head and bowed his head, the teens did the same. "We are here today, for the passing on of a ninjutsu master. August Holly O'Neil. Who has surpassed all others to have this blessing. Please come up here to recieve your token of graduation." Splinter said. The others were confused, August hadn't arrived yet, or had she? They turned to see August walked calmly into the dojo, and what they saw made their jaws drop. August's hair was in a beautiful japanese bun, she was wearing an orange embroidered dress with orange lace flats, and had on a diamond butterfly necklace, she also had a hint of makeup on.

Leo leaned over to the awestruck Raph and whispered. "Thank goodness you wore that cologne." Raph ignored him and kept his eyes on August as she slowly walked her way up, from the looks of this, she knew what she was doing. She stopped in front of Splinter and bowed her head, he did the same back. He turned around and grabbed a white bandanna with gold swirls, it was somewhat like his sons, only it was meant for wearing on her head, like a headband, not over her eyes like the guys. Splinter stepped aside and there sat seven bowls of dye. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and black.

August took a deep breath and walked toward the bowls, each color had its own meaning. Red meant anger, orange meant energetic, yellow meant happy, green meant natural, blue meant leadership, purple meant intelligent, black meant powerful, yet she was all of these things. She looked at her hands, then got an idea. She rolled the headband in a ball, the turtles knew she was about to choose. She kept it clenched in her hands, and closed her eyes, her hands glowed from the insides, and a few moments later, she opened her hands, to find the cloth turned pink with gold swirls. The others were shocked, while Splinter showed no reaction at all, like he was used to it.

She turned to show Splinter the headband, he smiled, grabbed it from her hands, he tied it around her head, the knot close to the back of her neck. She tightened it, although it already fit as it is. She looked up and saw Splinter smiling at her, she smiled back in gratitude. August bowed her head and Splinter put a hand on both of her shoulders and bowed his head, the others did the same, Splinter said a japanese prayer that only August could understand, because she spoke it. When the prayer ended, August looked at Raph, Raph smiled and she smiled. She turned to face the rest of them. "Meet Master August O'Neil." Splinter announced, gesturing to her. They clapped, which made August blush.

/

They decided to go party it up, Splinter and Kirby left them alone to have some teen celebration time, they invited Casey over, because they knew he would whine if they partied without them. They plugged August's iPhone in, which had a ton of songs, and started having a dance party. Raph had the most fun with her, because when they played 'Here's to never growing up' by Avril Lavigne, at one point, he scooped her up bridal style, and spun her around, making her shriek. Mikey and her had a dancing contest, Mikey won, she surrendered to his awesome breakdancing. Leo spun her around did a dip, making Raph a little jealous. Donnie and Casey did most of of their dancing with April, however.

"Guys, this is like, the best day ever." August said. "Thank you guys so much!" August said. "Hey, Leo did all of it." Donnie said, who gestured to Leo, who was talking to Mikey. Raph had gone to his room to get something. "Leo?" August asked. "Yeah, since you are the first master out of all of us, he wanted to make it as special as possible." August smiled and hugged Donnie who willingly hugged her back. "Thanks." August said. Donnie nodded and headed off to find April. August walked over to Leo and tapped him on the shoulder. Leo turned and was surprised to see her. "Oh, hey." Leo said. "Hey, I just want to say thanks for everything." August said. Leo started looking a little guilty. "What are you talking about I didn't-" Leo said. August cut him off. "I wouldn't even try making up an excuse, Donnie told me." August said, rolling her eyes.

Leo blushed. "No problem." He said, quietly. "Hey, I-" August started to say, but was cut off by Raph yelling, "What the heck!?". She turned to see what he was talking about, then saw what. There was a girl, looked about eighteen, had brown eyes, and blond, almost white hair in a side braid that cascaded past her left shoulder, she was wearing a strapless green dress with black tights and white flats, and had maroon lipstick and light blue eyeshadow, she also had a heart tattoo on her collarbone.

"Whoa!" She cried out, but jumped back. The turtles drew out their weapons, but August didn't, there was something about this girl, why does she look so familiar? "When he said you were mutants, he wasn't kidding." The girl said. 'Why does that voice sound familiar? The attitude is familiar too.' It hit her harder than when Shredder hit her. "Robby!" August exclaimed. She ran up to her and hugged her. The turtles lowered their weapons in shock. Robby laughed. "How are you doing kiddo?" Robby asked, releasing her. "Fine, actually." August said. Mikey cleared his throat. August turned to them, they looked quite confused. "Oh, guys. This is Robyn, or Robby. My other older sister." August said. "How come you didn't tell us she was a girl, or your sister?" Donnie asked. "You never asked." August and Robyn said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Now I see where she gets it from." Leo said, smiling. August said. Just then, April walked in, saw Robyn, and ran up and hugged her. "Hey Ape." Robyn said.

"Wait a minute, so April isn't the oldest?" Mikey asked. "Nope, I'm eighteen. I'm turning nineteen in two months." Robyn said. "April? How many sisters do you have?" Donnie asked. She looked at them, then counted on her fingers which she counted to more than ten, the others looked at each other in worry. She looked at them. "Two." April said. They relaxed and sighed in relief. "What?" April asked. "Nothin'." Mikey said, casually. April rolled her eyes. August grabbed Robyn's arm, and dragged her to the dojo. "Come on, I wanna show you the dojo." August said. "Okay, okay! Just stop dragging me, I can't keep up!" Robyn laughed. August let go of her arm. They watched them disappear into the dojo. Mikey turned to April. "Dudette, she is hot." Mikey said. "Oh, shut up." April said.

"How come Robby, er, I mean, Robyn has blond hair, but your dad has red hair and your mom had brown hair, yet nobody has blonde hair in your family?" Donnie asked. Robyn poked her head out. "I dyed it." Robyn said. She then walked back in the dojo. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Leo pointed to the dojo, then to Donnie, then shook his head. Then Casey walked by the dojo, then stopped, took a few steps back, peeked inside, and looked at them. "Who's the hot chick with August?" Casey asked. "Oh, dear gosh." April said, looking down. "That's April's older sister." Raph said.

Mikey eyes widened and he ran into the kitchen. They were all confused at first, then everyone heard a scream, a girly one, and everyone ran into the kitchen, including Robyn and August, and saw Klunk sitting in a empty pizza box, with cheese on her whiskers. August laughed, rolled her eyes, and calmly walked over and picked up Klunk. "Mikey, seriously?" August said. "What?" Mikey asked. August set Klunk down on the floor and walked over to the freezer, she opened it and grabbed Ice Cream Kitty and set him next to Klunk. "Now play nice, okay?" August asked. "Meow." They said. "And don't eat anymore pizza, 'kay?" August said. They blinked, as if saying, 'I can't make any promises.'.

She headed out of the kitchen and headed to the doorway. Robyn grabbed her arm. "Hey, where are ya goin'?" Robyn asked. "I'm just gonna get more pizza. Mikey will get upset if I don't." August said. Robyn smiled and nodded. She let go of August's arm. August turned and walked out. "Hey, by the way." Robyn said. August looked at her. "I'm now taking online college, so that way I can be closer to home." Robyn said. August was surprised. "Wait, so you aren't going back to Japan?" August asked. Robyn shook her head. August ran up and hugged her. "Welcome back, Robby." August said. "Call me Robyn now, okay?" Robyn said, as she released her. August nodded and ran out of the lair.

They all relaxed on the sunken bench, Robyn sat down next to Mikey. "So, you're ninjas, huh?" Robyn asked. "Yeah, eleven years, we started when we were four." Leo said. "I haven't had so much training in ninjutsu, but I've had the same amount of training as you, only in jujitsu." Robyn said. "Cool! What weapon?" Mikey asked. "Tonfas." Robyn said, smiling. They smiled back, then she looked confused. "Hey, weren't there four of you?" Robyn asked. They looked to see that Raph was missing. "Where'd Raph go?" Donnie asked. April looked at the exit. "You don't think he took after August, do you?" April asked. "He did." Casey said. "I saw him sneak out." Casey said. Robyn stood up.

"I'll go and get him." Robyn offered. Mikey grabbed her shoulder. "Don't." Mikey said. Robyn looked confused. Mikey smirked and looked at the exit. "I think I know what he's after."

/

Twenty-five minutes had passed and Raph and August had not come back with the pizza. "Ugh! What's taking her so long!?" Mikey cried out. "I dunno." April said. "You think they got captured by the foot again?" Donnie asked. "Doubt it. They still think she's dead." Leo said. "Huh?" Robyn asked. "We'll tell you later." Casey said. Leo stood up. "Well, we'd better go look for them." Leo said. "I'll stay behind and keep an eye on Klunk and Ice Cream Kitty." Robyn offered. "Me too." April said. They nodded and headed out. They had searched for five minutes, but nothing. "I'm tracking his T-phone signal." Donnie said. He waited a few moments.

"They aren't far from here. They are just below the fortune cookie factory." Donnie said. "That's not far from here." Leo said. "Let's go!" Casey said. They ran to their location, which in truth was seventeen blocks away. They got to their location and they stopped at the wall around the corner. Leo peeked out and immediately jerked his head back, his eyes wide. "What is it?" Mikey whispered. Leo nodded to around the corner and the others peeked out with Leo. What they saw shocked them. August and Raph were kissing. Their jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh." Donnie whispered. "Unbelievable." Leo said. "I gotta send this to April!" Casey whispered. He got out his phone and got on his camera app, he pressed the button and a white light went off. August and Raph immediately pulled away and looked from where the source of the light went off and saw the others looking. Mikey glared at Casey. "You left on the freaking flash, dude! Nice going!" Mikey exclaimed. "Well, I didn't know it was on!" Casey retorted. August cleared her throat. The others looked at her and she created a force field around them, except herself. "Raph?" August said. "Yeah?" Raph asked, not knowing what she was up to. She smirked. "Rip their heads off." August said, evilly. Raph gave her a devilish grin back. "Gladly." Raph said, while turning to them and cracking his knuckles.

Mikey turned a ran to the other side of the field and started pounding on it. "Let us out! Let us out! I don't wanna die!" Mikey shrieked. August shut her eyes the rest of the time while smirking because that was a series of groans, punches, and kicks. When she opened them they were in a mostly green. She took down the force field and dusted off her hands, she looked at Raph. "Come on. Let's head back to the lair." August said. "What about the pizza?" Raph asked. "I'm pretty dang sure they'll make Casey get it." August said. Raph smiled and put out his hand, which August accepted, and they walked back to the lair hand in hand.

They were only a minute away when August thought of something. "So, wait. Does this mean we're together?" August asked. Raph?" August asked. Raph stopped in mid-step. 'Wait. Is she considering it?' Raph thought. "If you want to." Raph said, casually. Although he really wanted to be with August. She bit her lip and nodded. Raph smiled and kissed her, and she kissed back, they pulled apart after a minute. "We should head back before they catch us again and you have to beat them up a second time." August said. Raph looked at the opposite way they came and nodded. "Race ya!" Raph said. "You're on." August said. They ran the rest of the way, August won, mostly because she cheated with energy blasts.

When they got back to the lair, they were a laughing mess. "Hey guys! There you are!" Robyn said. "Where's the pizza?" April asked. "The pizza place is closed for the night." August lied. She lied too well that it sometimes scared her. April shrugged. "I need to get something in my room quick." Raph said. He immediately took off for his room. "April? Can I talk to you?" August asked. April nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "What is it?" April asked. August smiled. "Who has two thumbs and has a boyfriend?" August asked. April shrugged. "This girl!" August said. April was surprised. "Okay, let me get this straight. In the half hour you were gone you found a boyfriend?" April asked. August nodded.

"Who?" April said. "Raph." August said. "What?" April said. August nodded. "I didn't know you liked Raph." April said, smirking. August smirked. "You wouldn't have a clue." August said. April smiled and put a hand on August's shoulder. "Well, I'm happy for you, August. Raph is a cool guy." April said. August smiled and they went back into the living room, where they saw the others. Mikey saw August and hid behind Leo. "You're not gonna let us get beat up by Raph again are you?" Mikey asked. "No." August said. "Why'd you do that?" Casey asked. August shrugged. "You deserved it." August said. "We'd better remember this next time Raph or August want the remote." Leo said. The others agreed.

"So is Raph your new boyfriend or something?" Donnie asked. "Yep." August said. The others looked at her, shocked that she even said that, usually to that question she'd say, 'I don't have to answer that without my lawyer present.', even if she didn't have a lawyer. "So is Robyn single?" Mikey asked. August stared at him for a second. "You really like her don't you?" August asked. Mikey nodded, desperately. "To answer your question, she's single." August said. Mikey smiled. Then Donnie's T-phone went off. "Guys, Kraang are on the move again." Donnie reported. "Looks like another mission tonight." Leo said. "I'm in!" Casey said. "Us too!" August and April said. "Can I come?" Robyn asked, pulling out her Tonfas. "Of course!" Mikey said. "I'll grab Raph." August said.

They nodded and ran out of the lair. August ran to Raph's room and knocked on the door. Raph answered and smiled. "We're gonna beat some Kraang butt. Let's go!" August said. Raph pulled out his sais. "Let's do this." Raph said. August used her powers to change her orange dress into a black ninja outfit. They ran into the living room, August grabbed her tessen in her right hand and grabbed Raph's hand in her other, and she ran out hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend, Hamato Raphael.

/

Alright you guys, that's the end. But don't be too sad. The sequel, Powers Unite is coming soon! There's a name contest for some new characters coming in the sequel, I just need three of them! If you have a name idea please enter it in either via the review or via Private Messaging.

Also, there is also a Halloween special one-shot that will be posted on Halloween.

I want to thank Hamato Alexa, LuNaLoVeComiCs, MewMewAnimeFreak, Oceanic Coral, Punk Rocker Arashi, Windblazer Prime, dream lighting, hollybunch95, , , sailormewmewinuluver, Summer903, antaurilover685, tmntlover2013, Guest, Muzuki Kagamine, and 16 for showing their support for this story.

BTW, 16 is a really good friend of mine and an awesome writer, you gotta go check out her TMNT story, it is great. (Erica, if you're reading this, this is partially the reason why I haven't PMed you in a while, I will try to communicate with more often.)

I would like to thank the other 3825 viewers for giving me a chance with this story.

I would also greatly thank Dark Nightwatcher (another one of my good friends), for being there since the day that this story's first chapter came out. You have given me the most support, thank you so much.

Also, Robyn O'Neil is actually a real life character from the 2003 TMNT, so which means she is NOT mine, I'm just putting that out there right now.

If you have a hard time picturing some people I've added in this story, here's some links to some pictures that look pretty dang close like them in my mind:

. /-BUI12y7419o/TZRkimAlV8I/AAAAAAAAGAY/t1HbNao-4Kk/s400/Teen+Girls+Hair+Styles+%252818% 

. . 

. 

I own none of these images. I just found these off of Google.

If you have any story ideas, please let me know. I will be happy to consider them and possibly write them.

Again, thank you guys so much! Until the one-shot! Cheerio! -PeaceMaker1210


End file.
